Interception - the unity of ability
by ESH1608
Summary: (repost summary) changmin adalah sahabatku.. jadi aku bisa tertawa melawan ini semua.,. leeteuk adalah kakak ku jadi aku tak sendiri menanggung ini semua.. sesuatu yang akan terjadi di masa depan dan itu tidak bisa dibayangkan.. biarkan terjadi,, sesuatu yang terjadi di masa lalu dan itu adalah kenangan pahit, biarkan menjadi penggalan memori. fantasy fanfic.. with kyu/min/teuki
1. Chapter 1

Title: the unity of ability

Genre : frienship, brothership, fantasy

Rating : fiction T

Cast :

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Support cast : Max Changmin

Park Jungsoo aka leeteuk

Other cast : BAP, EXO, SNSD

Cast yang lain mengikuti alur cerita

Disclaimer : All of them belong to themselves and GOD . here i am only an owner for plot of the story.

Warning : Typos, don't like it don't read it

Summary : kyuhyun dan ratusan pemuda remaja itu berbeda dengan manusia biasa. Bukan seperti cerita di film Harry potter atau twilight. Mereka ditempatkan pada suatu tempat bernama Sunmoon Village untuk dilatih secara rahasia dan dipersiapkan untuk menghadapi keadaan genting diluar nalar manusia biasa.

**The unity Of Ability chapter 1**

"Kyuhyun!" teriak salah satu teman asramaku dan juga teman satu kelasku

"hmmm" kyuhyun hanya bergumam dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menuju sekolah tanpa memperdulikan changmin.

Kyuhyun memang belum lama mengenalnya. Baru 1 tahun, ya.. baru satu tahun ini kyuhyun berada dilingkungan yang dia sendiri tidak mengerti dan baru satu tahun ini dia bertemu dengan ratusan orang tidak normal sepertinya. Tapi dia tidak gila, dia hanya ditempatkan ditempat yang ternyata penuh dengan hal yang banyak tidak orang biasa mengerti. Setelah orang tuanya merelakan kyuhyun dibawa pergi oleh mereka ketempat itu, kyuhyun mulai sadar bahwa semua ini adalah kenyataan. Tempat ini adalah tempat dimana orang-orang dengan kemampuan luar biasa, spesial dan berbeda dengan manusia biasa. Tapi juga bukan tempat seperti surga yang isinya penuh dengan malaikat. Tetapi jika dipikir lagi sepertinya tidak, sebab disini hanyalah sebuah tempat yang jauh dari manapun seperti desa kecil didaerah yang terisolasi.

Disini terdapat sekolah, ada juga tempat tinggal yang salah satunya berupa asrama tempat kyuhyun tinggal bersama dengan ratusan orang yang usianya tidak jauh darinya, ada pertokoan kecil yang berderet tidak jauh dari sekolahya. Yang membuat tempat ini berbeda adalah _orang-orangnya_. Sebab merekalah yang membuat tempat itu menjadi istimewa. Tetapi bukan berarti mereka tidak melakukan yang orang biasa lakukan, kemampuannya hanyalah sebuah kelebihan yang kelak akan sangat berguna dikemudian hari. Nama tempat ini adalah_ Sunmoon Village._

changmin mulai mengejar " Ya! Tunggu aku!" akhirnya dia dapat mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan kyuhyun , masih dapat terdengar nafas yang cepat dan tidak beraturan akibat berlari tadi. Ia menghebuskan nafas kuat

" kubilangkan tadi tunggu aku, kenapa begitu tidak peduli dengan ku?"

"hmmm" kyuhyun hanya bergumam lagi.

Changmin adalah teman terdekatnya. Mereka sama-sama dibawa secara paksa –mungkin lebih tepatnya diculik- ketempat yang bernama sunmoon village ini dengan waktu yang bertepatan satu sama lain. Changmin juga merupakan teman pertama yang dimilikinya selama ditempat itu. Dia adalah seorang _teleportation. _percaya atau tidak kyuhyun juga terkejut dengan kemampuannya, walaupun pada saat itu dia melihat puluhan mungkin ratusan orang memiliki kemampuan unik diluar nalar manusia. T

Tapi changmin menunjukannya secara langsung didepan matanya bagaimana ia dapat berpindah dari bawah pohon lalu mungkin sekitar 2 detik kemudian dia ada tepat disamping kyuhyun dan duduk di dahan pohon yang sama dengannya. Pohon yang kini menjadi pelarian mereka ketika mereka kedapatan tidak fokus mengikuti pelajaran ataupun latihan yang berujung pada hukuman dan harus menelan pahit fakta bahwa mereka harus keluar ruangan dan tidak boleh mengikuti kegiatan apapun. Pohon persahabatan yang terletak di belakang sekolah begitulah changmin menyebutnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar didepan bangunan dimana bangunan yang konon menurut sebagian besar senior baik dari sekolahnya atau sekolah para manusia biasa menyebutnya sebagai salah satu tempat yang paling berkesan dan dikenang sepanjang mereka hidup. Changmin yang melihat kyuhyun berhenti, ikut-ikut berhenti lalu perhatiannya teralihkan pada tulisan diatas gerbangnya yang bertuliskan "ABILITY ACADEMY" disusul dengan tulisan lebih kecil dibawahnya "the unity of ability".

Ya.. itulah sekolahnya juga sekolah bagi ratusan anak sepertinya. Menurut kyuhyun saat pertama kali ia melihat tulisan itu sungguhlah konyol, tetapi setelah beberapa saat ia sekolah disini, ia harus menelan bulat-bulat pemikiran sebelumnya dan harus menerima satu fakta yang tidak terbantahkan bahwa nama itu cocok dengan kenyataanya. Tapi ini bukanlah sekolah seperti yang ada di film harry potter yang menggunakan magic, ini sekolah dengan anak-anak yang memiliki kemampuan dimana kemampuan itu berasal dari energi didalam tubuhnya. Menyatu dengan emosi, perasaan dan pikiran mereka. Banyak orang yang disini yang menyadari bahwa ternyata dirinya berbeda namun banyak pula yang dirinya tidak sadar bahwa mereka berbeda seperti kyuhyun enam bulan yang lalu.

Kyuhyun dan changmin mulai memasuki kelas yang selalu sepi ketika mereka datang, kyuhyun lalu duduk di kursi paling belakang dekat jendela sedangkan changmin duduk didepannya. Mereka selalu mencetak rekor untuk kategori murid yang selalu datang awal, saat murid yang lain mungkin sedang sarapan atau bersiap-siap berangkat kesekolah. Mungkin sebutan kuncen kelas yang mereka lekatkan pada kyuhyun dan changmin cocok adanya.

Changmin harus meghela napas berat ketika kenyataan ini benar adanya, " tuh kan sudah kubilang kita terlalu cepat datang kesekolah. Memang kau tidak risih panggilan kuncen kelas itu terus melekat pada kita?"

" kapan kau bilang seperti itu? memang kenapa dengan panggilan itu? aku baik-baik saja. Jika kamu memang merasa risih, berhenti berangkat kesekolah denganku"

Changmin hanya bisa geleng – geleng kepala. Perlahan satu persatu teman-teman sekelasnya memasuki kelas yang hanya berjumlah 30 orang itu. Secara normal kyuhyun saat ini dikelas 2 senior high school. Tapi sayang itu tidak berlaku untuk sekolah ini. Tingkatan di sekolah ini terdiri dari _beginner power class, middle power class, advanced power class dan super power class_. Sekarang kyuhyun terdapat pada tingkatan _middle power class_ sebelum 6 bulan yang lalu ia terdampar di tahapan dan tingkat yang paling rendah yaitu _beginner power class_ sedangkan sahabatnya sudah terlebih dahulu duduk nyaman di tingkat _middle power class_.

Tapi siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata kyuhyun dapat mencapai posisinya yang sekarang dengan cepat. Pelajaran yang ada disekolah ini juga sebenarnya tidak banyak berbeda dengan sekolah biasa, ada matematika yang selalu buat pusing kepala, ada materi tentang kebangsaan yang menjenuhkan atau sejarah yang membuat mata selalu ingin tertutup dan pelajaran-pelajaran lainnya.

Hanya yang berbeda adalah ada materi yang tidak akan pernah mungkin diajarkan pada sekolah biasa yaitu seperti mengendalikan emosi, perasaan dan pikiran, atau menyalurkan enegi pada setiap kekuatan yang unik yang dimiliki para abiliter (orang yang yang memiliki kekuatan) maupun membuat pertahanan diri. Ditingkatan yang paling rendah, para abiliter di _beginner class_ diajarkan menemukan kemampuannya, semakin tinggi tingkatannya semakin sulit dan kompleks yang dipelajarinya. Bahkan yang super power –orang yang melatih kami- juga tetap harus belajar dan berlatih.

"persiapkan diri kalian untuk minggu depan! Mulai latih dan kontrol emosi serta energi kalian. Karena minggu depan kita akan berlatih di underground. " senior leeteuk menutup kelas sore ini. ia membereskan peralatan dan buku yang ia pakai untuk peragaan dikelasnya tadi. Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju ke arah pintu keluar dan tepat ditengah pintu itu ia berbalik kini menghadapkan dirinya kehadapan junior nya yang sedang membereskan buku. Memberi tanda tanya besar.

" ah satu lagi, kalian akan bertemu dan dilatih oleh anggota super power."

Entah senang, gugup, sedih atau bagaimana tepatnya untuk melukiskan perasaan anak-anak saat ini setelah mendengar kabar tersebut. semua ini karena rumor yang berkembang di sekolah itu melalui para senior yang telah mengalaminya mengenai akhir dari setiap latihan yang kadang berujung bahagia ataupun berujung duka. Senior Leeteuk hanya tersenyum dan melangkah keluar kelas. Anak-anak mulai keluar kelas menyisakan kyuhyun dan changmin yang selalu menjadi murid terakhir yang keluar dari kelas itu. Ketika mereka tepat berada didepan pintu, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik dan memegang erat pergelangan kyuhyun hingga ia terlonjak kaget.

"Pulanglah dengan ku"

TBC

perkenalkan ini fanfic yang ditulis oleh penulis baru yang mencoba menulis di dunia fanfic, sebenarnya ini sudah pernah di posting namun karena satu dan lain hal. fanfic ini mandek dan berakhir entah dimana. karena tidak ada kesibukan yang berarti saya mencoba meneruskan dan mempostingnya kembali di FFN bersama fanfic exo berjudul Bloodstone . semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Jika ada yang tidak suka, saya mohon jangan Mem-blame cerita saya. kritik dan beri saran dengan cara yang baik. saya sangat menghargai pembaca baik itu silent reader dan reviewer. karena mereka mau mampir dan membaca cerita saya. terima kasih untuk semuanya .. BOW :)

SIGN

ESH 1608


	2. Chapter 2

Title: the unity of ability

Genre : frienship, brothership, fantasy

Rating : fiction T

Cast :

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Support cast : Max Changmin

Park Jungsoo aka leeteuk

Other cast : BAP, EXO, SNSD

Cast yang lain mengikuti alur cerita

Disclaimer : All of them belong to themselves and GOD . here i am only an owner for plot of the story.

Warning : Typos, don't like it don't read it

Summary : kyuhyun dan ratusan pemuda remaja itu berbeda dengan manusia biasa. Bukan seperti cerita di film Harry potter atau twilight. Mereka ditempatkan pada suatu tempat bernama Sunmoon Village untuk dilatih secara rahasia dan dipersiapkan untuk menghadapi keadaan genting diluar nalar manusia biasa.

**The unity oh ability chapter 2**

"pulanglah dengan ku"

Teuki sunbaenim menarik tangannya cukup erat hingga kulit di pergelangan tangannya cukup memerah dan menyisakan nyeri. Ini bukan kali pertama teuki sunbaenim melakukannya. Kyuhyun tidak menatap sama sekali orang yang menariknya, pandangannya masih tertuju pada pergelangan tangannya yang masih dipegang erat, tapi tak lama kemudian pandangannya berubah menjadi tertuju pada changmin yang masih berdiri disampingnya. Pandangannya yang menyiratkan sebuah permohonan pertolongan. Namun changmin tidak memperdulikan hal itu. baginya yang terbaik sekarang adalah pergi dan meninggalkan kyuhyun dengan teuki sunbaenim secepatnya agar mereka dapat menyelesaikan masalah mereka berdua.

" aku tidak mau"

" untuk kali ini, aku mohon" masih tetap memegang erat pergelangan tangan kanannya.

" shireo, sakit lepaskan!"

" ah, mian.. " setelah peringatan itu teuki melepaskan pergelangan tangan kanan kyuhyun dan dengan cepat merubah posisinya jadi menghadap kyuhyun. " untuk hari ini, ikutlah dengan hyung. hyung mohon kyuhyun"

" untuk apa?"

" untuk memberi tahu dimana aku tinggal dan bagaimana aku hidup "

" aku rasa hidupmu baik-baik saja dan aku tidak penasaran dengan tempat dimana anggota super power tinggal" kyuhyun baru saja hendak meninggalkannya lalu teuki dengan cepat memegang bahu kyuhyun.

" aku mohon kyuhyun, sebegitu bencinyakah kamu sama kakak mu sendiri?"

" kakak? Siapa? Aku sudah lama tidak memiliki kakak. Dia sudah menghilang dan tak pernah kembali"

" kita selesaikan ini di tempat tinggal ku."

Untuk kali ini, kyuhyun kalah dengan egonya. Ia cukup penasaran dengan tempat tinggal dan hidup seorang teuki, anggota super power yang menurut takdirnya adalah kakaknya sendiri. ia berjalan dibelakangnya terus mengikuti teuki tanpa ingin mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan orang yang tidak lain adalah kakaknya sendiri. Pandangannya masih menunduk, memperhatikan setiap detail jalan aspal yang dilaluinya hingga ia mendongak dan merasa aneh. Kyuhyun berhenti, teuki yang sadar akan hal itu juga menghentikan langkahnya.

" kenapa berhenti?"

"hahaha, konyol.. jadi selama ini kau tinggal diasrama kita bersama yang lain?"

"tidak, aku tidak tinggal di asrama kalian, aku tinggal diasrama di belakang asrama kalian"

"konyol, kamu pikir aku buta. Dibelakang asrama tidak ada tempat tinggal. Hanya ada sebuah gudang kosong. Apa kamu tinggal disana?" melanjutkan jalannya mengikuti teuki.

"ya, tapi bukan di gudang itu. tapi letaknya ada di gudang itu"

" kamu buat aku sakit kepala"

" hahaha, kamu tidak berubah kyunie"

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal "cihh, jangan pernah panggil nama itu. nama yang menyebalkan!"

Akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan bangunan yang berupa gudang kosong tersebut, kyuhyun masih menatap bingung , karena sepenglihatannya itu hanyalah tempat tinggal yang 100% tikus-tikus besar bisa dengan bebas berkeliaran.

" karena kamu bukan orang yang bertempat tinggal disini, maka kamu tidak bisa melihat bangunan ini. tapi kemarikan tanganmu. "

Teuki menggandeng tangannya dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya ia tempelkan pada suatu dinding transparan yang tiba-tiba muncul ketika ia memejamkan matanya. Sekejap kemudian ia sudah berada didepan bangunan modern 12 lantai yang sama sekali tidak ia percayai keberadaannya. Matanya membuka menutup lalu mengerjapkan dengan cepat.

" kau suka tempat ini? tapi maaf kyunie tempat ini tidak bisa kau jelajahi seperti waktu dulu."

Teuki menggeser tubuhnya kebelakang tubuh kyuhyun dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi kyuhyun sekejap kemudian kyuhyun tertidur. Teuki memegangnya dan mengambil posisi menggendong kyuhyun di punggungnya. Ia masuk elevator dan tangannya ia letakkan disebuah layar kotak kecil seukuran telapak tangan, lalu layar kecil tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya biru dan mulai menscan tangannya. Elevator itu bergerak menuju tempat tinggalnya di lantai 8. Setelah sampai didepan pintu tempat tinggalnya ia meletakkan lagi telapak tangannya di layar kecil samping pintu, pintu itu terbuka. Ia menidurkan kyuhyun di tempat tidurnya, membuka sepatu lalu menyelimutinya. Teuki memandang wajah kyuhyun dengan lekat, perlahan ia duduk disisi tempat tidurnya, mengelus rambut adiknya dan berbicara pelan setengah berbisik.

"kau sudah besar, aku tidak menyangka kau setampan ini. maaf untuk meninggalkanmu, kyu!"

***The Unity Of Ability***

"enghh..." kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan, lalu memejamkannya lagi, mencoba menyesuaikan dengan cahaya putih yang menurutnya terlalu terang. Ia mengamati sekeliling yang semuanya didominasi dengan warna putih. Beberapa menit kemudian matanya membulat besar. Ia bangkit lalu menyederkan punggungnya pada ranjang putih dengan strip hitam di sudut-sudutnya.

" dimana? Ini dimana?" batinnya

" oh, kau sudah bangun? Aku baru saja ingin membangunkanmu. Bagaimana tidur siangmu?

"sunbaenim? Ini..."

"ia, ini tempat tinggalku. Kyunie kita hanya berdua panggil aku hyung. enam tahun apakah terlalu lama sampai kau melupakan cara memanggilku?"

Ahh, percakapan yang paling dibenci seumur hidup kyuhyun akhirnya memang tidak dapat dihindari. Kyuhyun mencoba mencari cara bagaimana ia bisa keluar dari percakapan yang pasti akan membangkitkan luka lamanya.

" tidak sunbaenim, itu tidak terlalu lama. Hanya saja aku sudah tidak ingat apakah aku punya kakak atau tidak. Yang terakhir yang aku ingat ia pergi, berjanji padaku untuk kembali. Menyuruhku menunggunya di rumah pohon. Tapi dia tidak pernah kembali. Sunbae, apakah aku bisa pulang? Ini bukan tempat tinggalku."

"kyu..."

Kyuhyun berdiri merapihkan seragam sekolahnya, ia memandang sekeliling tapi sesuatu yang ia cari tidak ada. Ia tidak bisa menemukan pintu bahkan jendela sekalipun.

"bagaimana aku bisa keluar dari tempat yang seperti penjara ini? sunbae, apakah kau menggunakan kemampuanmu untuk menutup pikiranku tadi. Karena aku sama sekali tidak bisa ingat bagaimana aku bisa berada ditempat ini."

"kyu.. hyung mohon!"

Kyuhyun tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan, ia hanya mengikuti nalurinya untuk mengelilingi tempat yang masih terasa asing untuknya. Kakinya terus melangkah ke tempat yang ia ketahui pasti tempat dimana lee teuk menyimpan baju dan sepatunya karena ia bisa melihat begitu banyak baju yang digantung, ada lemari dan 1 set rak sepatu. Lee teuk hanya duduk di sofa depan tempat tidurnya, mengamati apa yang dilakukannya adiknya tersebut"

"oh jadi begini tempat tinggal anggota super power? Hemm, tidak buruk"

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dress room tersebut, lalu beralih pada ruangan di sebelahnya. Namun ruangan itu tertutup, rasa penasarannya muncul. Awalnya dia hanya ingin mengabaikan ruangan tersebut. tapi entah mengapa ia sangat penasaran dengan tempat tersebut.

"ini tempat apa?"

"bukalah!"

dengan perlahan kyuhyun membuka ruangan tersebut, lalu sedetik kemudian tubuhnya menegang, keringat dingin bercucuran ia ingin lekas pergi dari tempat itu namun kakinya seperti masuk kedalam semen dan mengeras saat itu juga. Saat ini ia sedang berada di ruangan pribadi lee teuk.

Namun bukan itu membuat dirinya begitu tegang, melainkan benda yang ada dihadapannya menempel didinding ruangan tersebut. benda itu adalah foto keluarga, foto ayah dan ibu kandungnya bersama lee teuk yang pada saat itu berumur 7 tahun juga bersama dirinya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat kapan mereka melakukan foto keluarga itu, mungkin karena pada saat itu kyuhyun masih sangat kecil. Matanya perih, ia ingin menangis. Seakan sadar dan bisa membaca pikiran kyuhyun, lee teuk mendekati kyuhyun dan merangkulnya.

" menangislah. Keluarkan apa yang kau pendam selama ini."

Leeteuk tahu bagaimana sulitnya hidup mereka berdua terutama kyuhyun. Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk menanggung semua beban hidup terlebih lagi pada saat ia pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun 6 tahun yang lalu. Kyuhyun ingin menangis tapi air matanya sama sekali tidak bisa keluar yang ada hanyalah rasa sesak yang membuatnya sulit bernapas. Kyuhyun mungkin lupa bagaimana caranya menangis setelah kejadian itu.

"jangan ditahan kyu. Menangislah yang kuat. Keluarkan! Jangan membuat hyung semakin berdosa"

Kyuhyun mulai menangis, awalnya hanya isakan pelan namun lama kelamaan isakan pelan tersebut semakin keras , kyuhyun juga mulai memukul-mukul bahu lee teuk.

"hyung.. hiks. hyu..ng"

Lee teuk mendekap kyuhyun dengan erat, seakan ia tidak akan melepaskan adiknya lagi apapun yang terjadi.

"menangislah, pukulah aku. Maafkan hyung kyu"

Kyuhyun berhenti memukul, ia malah memeluk lee teuk dengan kuat

"hyu..ng.. eomma..eom..ma.. ap.. hiks..hiks pa.. appa.."

"sssstt.. kenapa memanggil mereka? Mereka sudah tenang disana. Ada hyung disini kyunnie."

Setelah sedikit tenang, lee teuk melepaskan pelukannya dan ia menghapus sisa-sisa air mata disudut mata adiknya.

"sudah merasa baikan?"

"hemm.." kyuhyun kembali memeluk kakanya lalu bergumam pelan "aku masih marah pada hyung . aku tidak akan dengan mudah memaafkan hyung"

"eo? Ya hyung tahu" ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap pelan rambut kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat satu benda yang menarik perhatiannya. Bentuknya seperti sebuah monitor komputer namun transparan mengeluarkan cahaya biru dengan gambar logo ability academy. Ia mendekati benda tersebut mencoba menyentuhnya namun benda itu tidak dapat di sentuh.

"hyung apakah aku bisa bermain game menggunakan ini?" matanya berbinar

"tidak.." matanya redup kembali

"tapi bisa untuk mengamati seseorang."

Kyuhyun berjalan berputar-putar mengitari benda tersebut. ia penasaran dengan cara bekerjanya benda itu. "seseorang ? apakah bisa mengamati anggota super power juga?"

"ya .. untuk sebagian orang"

"lalu siapa yang hyung amati?"

"kamu.."

"aku?"

"hemp, mau lihat?" kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat

_**Welcome super power abiliter. Please confirm the password**_

"Happy K.L" lee teuk mengucapkan kata sandi tersebut,

_**Password Accepted**_

lalu ia mengucapkan lagi kata sandi yang lain "Kyuhyun's profile, middle power class"

kyuhyun terbelalak kaget, ia baru tahu kalau ternyata semua tempat di sunmoon village dilengkapi dengan teknologi yang canggih. Bahkan ia bisa melihat wajahnya terpampang lebar dilayar tersebut padahal dirinya sedang berada ditempat lee teuk yang sudah seperti penjara itu.

" aku hanya bisa mengamatimu. Anggota super power hanya boleh mengamati satu orang saja."

Alat ini juga menjadi salah satu sumber komunikasi dan informasi kita. Kekuatan _Mind controlling _mu tidak akan bisa kamu gunakan diruangan patron yang dibuat tidak aktif.

"kyu, kita dilahirkan istimewa mewakili suatu alasan. Suatu yang besar akan terjadi nanti dan kita harus sudah siap ketika itu terjadi"

TBC

maaf kalau mengecewakan dan pendek setiap chapternya, karena sebenarnya saya ga bisa nulis panjang-panjang.. kebiasaan kalo nulis suka sambil mikirin yang lain. dari pada mandek jadi mending dikit tapi bisa nerusin. mohon pengertiannya ya. terima kasih .. BOW :)

sign

ESH 1608


	3. Chapter 3

Title: the unity of ability

Genre : frienship, brothership, fantasy

Rating : fiction T

Cast :

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Support cast : Max Changmin

Park Jungsoo aka leeteuk

Other cast : BAP, EXO, SNSD

Cast yang lain mengikuti alur cerita

Disclaimer : All of them belong to themselves and GOD . here i am only an owner for plot of the story.

Warning : Typos, don't like it don't read it

Summary : kyuhyun dan ratusan pemuda remaja itu berbeda dengan manusia biasa. Bukan seperti cerita di film Harry potter atau twilight. Mereka ditempatkan pada suatu tempat bernama Sunmoon Village untuk dilatih secara rahasia dan dipersiapkan untuk menghadapi keadaan genting diluar nalar manusia biasa.

**The unity of ability chapter 3**

"**kyu, kita dilahirkan istimewa mewakili suatu alasan. Suatu yang besar akan terjadi nanti dan kita harus sudah siap ketika itu terjadi"**

Leeteuk memeluk kyu dari belakang dan meletakkan satu telapak tangannya pada kening kyuhyun hingga membuat kyuhyun tak sadarkan diri kembali. Ketika ia bangun ia sudah berada di kamarnya ditemani dengan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela dengan tirai yang sebenarnya belum terbuka semuanya.

"aku baru mau membangunkanmu, ternyata kau sudah bangun. Sebenarnya apa sih hubunganmu dengan teuki sunbaenim? Kenapa dia mengantarkanmu keasrama dengan keadaanmu yang tidak sadarkan diri? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan dengannya? Apa dia mengajarkan ilmu baru? Misalnya cara mengontrol diri seperti yang dilakukan para anggota super power, menurut yang kudengar anggo... "

"kau selalu saja berisik!" kyuhyun bangkit dari kasurnya menuju handuk yang ia sampirkan pada kursi meja belajarnya lalu setelah itu menuju kamar mandi.

"ya! Kenapa kau mengabaikanku begitu saja dan kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan..."

" BERISIK CHANGMIN! Kau mengganggu konsentrasi mandiku"

Belum selesai changmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya kyuhyun sudah memotong perkataannya, sebenarnya ia merasa jengah, kyuhyun beranggapan teuki masih tetap menjadi teuki yang seenaknya dan changmin yang selalu berisik ketika pagi menjelang. Ia jengah dengan semua yang terjadi padanya berulang kali tanpa dia bisa cegah. Setelah menyelesaikan mandinya, ia pergi ke kantin asrama untuk mengambil sarapan roti keju dengan susu coklat lalu pergi kesekolah dan mencatat rekor sebagai murid teladan yang selalu datang tepat waktu.. hmm,, sepertinya kelewat tepat waktu...

" menurut luhan dan sehun, hari ini kita akan diajar seohyun noona. Pasti kita harus tarik napas berulang kali nih. Untung saja dia cantik, kalau tidak bisa mati bosan kita. Masa kita harus meniup balon terus menerus selama 3 jam. Hiiiii.. tidak aku tidak mau membayangkannya. Andai tadi ada caramel machiato aku tidak akan setegang ini "

Yang diajak bicara hanya menghadapkan tubuhnya pada jendela yang mengarah pada lapangan basket walau terkadang dipakai untuk futsal juga. Sebenarnya terlalu banyak yang ia pikirkan. Ia sampai tidak sadar bahwa changmin hampir merangkai suatu cerita pendek dari omelannya yang bahkan kyuhyun tidak tahu changmin berbicara tentang apa. Ia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. murid-murid yang lainnya mulai memasuki kelas, hingga seohyun masuk membawa puluhan balon ditangannya.

"oh noona, apa kita hari ini akan meniup balon lagi? Tidaaaaakk" sehun mengajukan sebuah penolakan

" aku ini ingin belajar mengontrol angin, bukan meniup balon." Sehun kembali berucap

Dengan wajah kalem dan nada yang tenang seohyun menjawab " iya, saya tahu. Dan kamu hampir merubuhkan setengah bangunan laboraturium kimia yang baru saja selesai dibangun. Jadi saya akan menambah jam meniup balon kamu.. oh tidak hanya sehun ternyata , namun seperti 8 orang yang lain akan menemani sehun.. jadi sehun kamu tidak akan kesepian."

"huuuuuu,, " anak-anak yang lain menyoraki hasil keputusan seohyun.

" hari ini kita akan berlatih mengontrol emosi dengan meniup balon tapi hanya 1,5 jam saja kecuali sehun dan 8 orang lainnya, jatah kalian bertambah 30 menit. 1,5 jam kemudian masih akan menjadi rahasia."

"dan luhan, stop membaca pikiran saya, mind reader mu tidak akan mempan. Juga ryeowooki, saya tahu kamu juga tahu tentang gambaran yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Saya harap kamu tidak memberi tahukan pada yang lain"

Seseorang dengan kaca mata tebal yang sering dipanggil dengan nama wookie hanya menjawab pelan "y.. ya sunbaenim." Wookie adalah _future viewer. _Tanpa ia sadari atau dia inginkan potongan yang akan terjadi diwaktu yang akan datang dapat ia saksikan, tidak secara keseluruhan memang hanya sebagian kecil namun dapat menjadi minimal _early warning_ ketika hal genting terjadi.

Mereka sedang siap-siap dengan balon dan juga tenaga untuk meniup balon-balon tersebut. sebagian dari mereka hanya menatap malas, karena setiap pelajaran yang diberikan seohyun memang hanya meniup balon itu selama beberapa jam.

" cih, meniup balon yang tidak berguna ini lagi!" sehun menggerutu kesal

" kalian masih tidak mengenal seohyun kalian mengenalnya pasti kalian tahu maksud dari pelatihan ini." baekhyun tiba-tiba saja menimpal dan masuk dalam percakapan

"kau bilang seperti itu karena kau bukan bagian dari kami." Chanyeol sebagai salah satu dari 8 orang tersebut kontra dengan apa yang baekhyun ucapkan.

"oke cukup membicarakan tentang saya , mulai tiup balonnya ketika saya membunyikan alarm. Waktunya 1 jam 30 menit."

"kalian bisa mulai dari sekarang!" setelah seohyun mengucapkan itu alarm berbunyi. Mereka sibuk meniup balon, seohyun mulai mengamati satu persatu dari 30 murid dikelas middle power class. Ia mulai menilai dan menganalisa dari setiap kelebihan dan kekurangan yang mereka lakukan. Mungkin metode yang dia gunakan terkadang menjenuhkan dan terlalu tua namun sebenarnya itu salah satu yang efektif terlebih lagi ketika berhubungan dengan pengontrolan emosi. 30 menit diawal seohyun hanya menganalisa, tetapi masuk di menit ke 35, ia mulai berkomentar. Itu ternyata cukup mengejutkan karena biasanya seohyun tidak pernah melakukan itu.

"chanyeol dan sehun, sekarang saya menjadi paham mengapa kalian hampir merusak laboraturium. Sehun kamu hanya bermain dengan angin yang kamu ciptakan hingga balon yang kau tiup selalu saja pecah,

Chanyeol terkikik mendengar sehun menjadi orang pertama yang diberikan komentar

"chanyeol, sampai kapanpun balon yang kamu tiup tidak akan pernah mengembang, mereka malah mengalami pemuaian karena panas yang kamu ciptakan. Lakukan dan mulai kontrol kemampuan apimu, jangan hanya bisa menertawakan yang lain. Kecuali kau ingin ditertawakan ."

"kyu, saya tahu kamuu tidak meniup balon mu, tapi kamu menggunakan pikiranmu untuk membuatnya mengembang, jadi ketika nanti changmin di sandera kamu hanya akan menggerakkan semua yang ada disekitarmu dengan pikiranmu. Jangan bertindak gegabah, atau yang akan menjadi korban akan mati saat kamu baru akan melakukan sesuatu."

Changmin meringis mendengarnya mengapa harus ia yang menjadi contoh, changmin sangat mengerti bahwa kyuhyun akan membiarkannya mati bahkan sebelum changmin mengatakan permintaan terakhirnya jika memang skenario itu benar-benar terjadi. Seohyun masih tetap mengevaluasi semuanya. Tanpa terkecuali sehun dan 8 orang lainnya. Seohyun yang mereka kenal sebagai sunbaenim yang paling _calm _ternyata sangat buas hari itu, ia tak segan-segan berkata dengan keras kepada anggota middle power ketika mereka tidak bisa menjalankan apa yang sudah jadi kewajiban. 2 jam telah terlewati dan sisa 1 jam terakhir, seohyun mengadakan _post test _untuk menguji sejauh mana mereka memperhatikan apa yang ia evaluasi tadi. Namun mereka tidak menyadari bahwa seohyun sedang melakukan itu, seohyun hanya mengatakan bahwa mereka harus melanjutkan meniup balon yang pada saat itu dapat sambutan yang tidak baik. 15 menit terakhir , seohyun mengumumkan siapa-siapa saja yang telah lolos ujian meniup balon ini. rata-rata dari mereka belajar dari evaluasi yang diberikan, namun 10 diantaranya tidak.

" chanyeol, sehun, kyuhyun, xiumin, chen, zelo, sunny, luhan, jessica, jonggup kalian dianggap tidak lolos ujian kalian akan terkunci dan hanya bisa digunakan ketika kalian mendapatkan pelajaran berhubungan dengan kemampuan kalian sampai 3 hari mendekati ujian di underground. Saya sendiri yang mengontrol energi yang akan disalurkan langsung pada kemampuan kalian. "

" Oke pelajaran hari ini selesai, senang bekerja sama dengan kalian untuk 4 pertemuan dengan tema yang sama yaitu meniup balon. Saya yakin kalian telah banyak mengambil pelajaran dari proses meniup balon tersebut " seohyun tersenyum simpul

"khususnya untuk 20 orang yang lolos, selamat siang"

" siang sunbaenim!" koor mereka yang sudah lolos

"apakah benar itu kita jadi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa?"

Sehun mencoba mengeluarkan kemampuan anginnya dan kyuhyun pun melakukan mencoba juga namun alhasih sehun berteriak kesal

"apa-apaan ini? aku jadi seperti manusia normal.. aissshh.. dasar wanita berkepribadian ganda!"

Latihan , mereka terus lakukan setiap harinya, bersiap dengan segala keadaan adalah hal yang terbaik yang dapat mereka lakukan sebelum underground menjadi final dari sesi latihan. Sejauh ini semuanya berjalan dengan biasa saja. Tidak ada yang istimewa, hingga hari ini hari terakhir pembekalan sebelum esok, medan pertempuran yang sebenarnya akan terjadi. Semua murid middle power class memandang seserorang dihadapannya dengan aneh, masih muda dan sangat manis untuk ukuran seorang pria. Bahkan lebih muda dan lebih manis dibandingkan dengan murid yang paling tua yang ada dikelas itu.

" hari ini adalah hari terakhir pembekalan, kalian mungkin belum mengenal saya dan saya juga tidak akan repot-repot mengenalkan diri. Tapi sebagai gantinya saya akan membawa kalian ketempat yang menarik." Dia memencet ujung sebuah benda berbentuk seperti pulpen namun sedikit lebih besar dari pulpen biasanya, sebuah ruangan tidak terlalu luas, hanya ada 1 benda berbentuk persegi panjang setinggi 2,5 meter dan lebar 1,5 meter dengan laser biru yang menjadi garis dari ujung-ujung persegi panjang tersebut disampingnya ada berbagai senjata pertahanan seperti pisau, panah, kapak, hingga tombak dengan bermacam ukuran, cahaya temaram yang hanya berasal dari laser-laser biru cukup membuat orang-orang didalamnya merasa pengap karena tidak ada jendela atau sekedar celah untuk sumber cahaya lain atau oksigen masuk kedalamnya.

" hari ini saya akan mengadakan tes sejauh mana kalian dapat menghadapi rasa takut kalian. Tes nya sangat sederhana, kalian liat benda persegi panjang dan senjata pertahanan disana? Kalian akan berdiri tepat ditengah benda itu..." pria itu berjalan pelan kearah senjata pertahanan itu

"...dan senjata ini akan melayang kearah benda tersebut. sebelum tes ini dimulai saya ingin memperkenalkan seseorang"

Seseorang itu dengan langkah pelan masuk kedalam ruangan itu,

" masih belum dimulai sungmin?"

"terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri,daehyun!" pandanganya kini teralih pada 30 murid middle power.

" kalian mungkin sudah ada yang tahu dia."

"bukankah dia orang yang sering dibilang dengan knifer staq?"

Daehyun hanya tersenyum simpul ketika mendengar pertanyaan lugu dari seorang laki-laki berumur 19 tahun yang ia ketahui bernama luhan itu.

"knifer staq hanya panggilan mereka-mereka yang sering membully ku, kalian bisa memanggilku dengan daehyun. Itu namaku"

"ya, dia daehyun. Tapi kami sering menyebutnya dengan knifer staq. Karena setiap pisau yang ia pegang akan melayang dan berakhir tepat di 3 tempat vital yaitu kepala, leher dan...  
"sungmin lalu menunjuk dada nya dengan telunjuk kanannya.

"... jantung, keakuratannya 99 %. Karena itulah yang menjadi sasarannya tidak akan dapat menghindar alias status qou atau staq setelah dia membidik salah satu dari 3 tempat vital tersebut"

"kenapa kita langsung tes, tidak mengadakan latihan terlebih dahulu?"kali ini kyuhyun tidak bisa diam, ia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa akan terjadi

"karena kita bukan sedang akan melakukan bidikan lalu melempar setiap senjata pertahanan tersebut. sasaran pembekalan terakhir hari ini adalah rasa takut kalian dan itu tidak memerlukan latihan " daehyun menjawab telak pertanyaan kyuhyun tetapi tetap menyisakan tanda tanya besar untuknya.

"jadi maksud anda, daehyun ssi akan melemparkan senjata tersebut kearah kita yang menyender pada benda persegi tersebut? kyuhyun kembali bertanya

Alih-alih menjawab, sungmin mengalihkan pada topik yang lain

"Sebelum saya masuk kelas, kalian menerima sebuah gulungan kertas ?"

"ya!" jawab semua murid midpower

"bukalah, yang mendapat tanda "O" baris disebelah kanan dan tanda "X" disebelah kiri."

Satu persatu membuka gulungan kertas dan membagi dirinya sesuai dengan tanda yang mereka peroleh. 15 orang disebelah kiri begitu pula disebelah kanan.

" kalian yang mendapat tanda "O" silakan memilih senjata apapun yang akan kalian pakai. Saya beri waktu 10 menit untuk kalian memilih. "

"untuk apa? Bukankah kita hanya menjadi sasaran dan daehyun ssi yang akan melemparkan senjata tersebut" sehun sebagai salah satu yang mendapat tanda "O" masih kebingungan dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan

"saya tidak pernah mengatakan itu, hanya tanda "X" yang akan berdiri dan menyender pada benda tersebut dan kalian yang mendapat tanda "O" yang akan melemparkan senjata tersebut!"

Anggota midpower terkejut bukan main, bagaimana tidak hanya sebagian dari mereka yang mampu melempar walaupun tidak seakurat daehyun dan sebagian itu banyaknya berada pada mereka-mereka yang mendapat tanda "X". Mereka hanya pandai dengan bakat yang mengalir serta menyatu dengan tubuhnya, bukan melalui senjata sebagai perantara. Bagaimana jika meleset, bagaimana jika tidak. Pertanyaan itu muncul pada setiap kepala anggota midpower.

" yang benar saja, kau ingin membuat kita mati?" geram chanyeol

"oke kalian bisa meninggalkan ruangan ini dan masuk lagi sesuai nama yang akan saya sebutkan." Datar dan tanpa ekspresi, inilah yang sungmin lakukan saat ini.

Mereka tetap tidak bergeming atau melangkah sesenti pun.

" kalau kalian tidak ingin meninggalkan ruangan ini, saya anggap kalian semua tidak lolos dan itu berarti berpengaruh pada penilaian di underground"

Satu persatu mulai melangkah keluar ruangan, hingga sungmin menyetop kyuhyun dan changmin

"kyuhyun dan changmin, kalian orang pertama yang akan mengalami tes hari ini."

"a...a..pa kita duluan?" changmin gugup

"apakah kita bisa menggunakan kekuatan kita?" kyuhyun mencoba setenang mungkin

"bisa, jika kalian ingin langsung di diskualifikasi. Jadi latihan pengontrolan yang sebelumnya diajarkan. Akan berguna sekali hari ini. oke jadi kalian siap? Kyuhyun senjata apa yang kamu pilih?"

" pisau sepanjang telapak tangan?"

"changmin ready?"

"tu..tu..tunggu dulu, kyuhyun apakah kau mahir melempar?"

" tidak " Kyuhyun masih mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya agar tidak tegang sungguh ia benar-benar membutuhkan konsentrasi untuk fokus saat melempar pisau agar tidak berakhir pada tubuh sahabatnya itu

"la..lu, apakah aku akan mati ?"

"ya tuhan changmin, ini hanya pisau yang panjang tidak lebih dari 15 cm. Jika pun tepat menusuk dijantungmu, tidak akan membuat mu mati." Kyuhyun mulai kesal menghadapi tingkah changmin yang saat ini ini posisinya sudah berada pada didepan benda persegi tersebut. sungmin menatap daehyun dengan tersenyum, sebenarnya tes ini sudah dimulai sejak pembagian "X" dan "O" tadi.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mataya, ia mulai menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya berulang kali " kalian hanya punya waktu 5 menit dari sekarang" sungmin mengingatkan

Ia membuka matanya dan baru saja kyuhyun akan melemparkan pisau tersebut, ia melihat changmin sedang menutup matanya dengan tubuh yang gemetaran, ia urungkan untuk melempardan berjalan kearah changmin.

"changmin, lihat aku. Apakah kau percaya padaku?" changmin mengangguk

"apakah aku pernah melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar buruk terhadapmu?" changmin menggeleng

"apakah aku pernah menghianati mu?"

"mana aku tahu" changmin menjawab dengan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya pelan

"sampai kapan pun, aku tidak akan menghianati mu jadi percaya pada ku"

"oke sampai kapan kalian melakukan adegan lovey dovey disini? Ingat waktu."

Kyuhyun kembali ketempat dimana ia akan melemparkan senjata itu, ia mulai berkonsentrasi dan berpikir keras dengan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

'disini tidak ada celah berarti tidak ada angin, sebelumnya aku belum pernah melempar benda aku selalu melakukannya dengan pikirannku tapi itu tidak boleh aku lakukan jadi kemungkinan aku tidak melukai changmin kecil. Hal yang harus aku lakukan adalah melempar benda ini dekat lengan kiri changmin tapi juga tidak boleh terlalu kiri karena pisau yang kuarahkan harus tetap berada pada kotak itu karena aku yakin itu menjadi salah satu poin penilaian jadi walaupun nanti pada akhirnya memang tidak tepat itu hanya akan melukai lengan kiri changmin.' batinnya

Kyuhyun mulai membidik dan melemparkan pisau "maaf changmin"

Pisau itu melayang dan "aaaaaaaaaarrrrrggghh" changmin menjerit

TBC

hihihi.. sehari update 3 chapter .. padahal bisa aja jadi 1 chapter.. tapi ya udah terjadi ya terjadilah. terima kasih .. BOW :)

sign

ESH 1608


	4. Chapter 4

Title: the unity of ability

Genre : frienship, brothership, fantasy

Rating : fiction T

Cast :

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Support cast : Max Changmin

Park Jungsoo aka leeteuk

Other cast : BAP, EXO, SNSD

Cast yang lain mengikuti alur cerita

Disclaimer : All of them belong to themselves and GOD . here i am only an owner for plot of the story.

Warning : Typos, don't like it don't read it

Summary : kyuhyun dan ratusan pemuda remaja itu berbeda dengan manusia biasa. Bukan seperti cerita di film Harry potter atau twilight. Mereka ditempatkan pada suatu tempat bernama Sunmoon Village untuk dilatih secara rahasia dan dipersiapkan untuk menghadapi keadaan genting diluar nalar manusia biasa.

**The unity of ability chapter 4**

**Pisau itu melayang dan "aaaaaaaaaarrrrrggghh" changmin menjerit**

"kenapa kamu berteriak ? pisau itu sama sekali tidak mengenai seinci pun bagian tubuhmu, dasar scaredy cat!"

"coba kau yang ada disini!" changmin berteriak kesal walaupun seluruh tubuhnya bergetar tak karuan. Pisau itu memang tidak mengenai tubuh changmin, benda tajam itu tertancap kuat diatas bahu kiri dan tepat disamping telinga changmin, jika kyuhyun lengah begitu saja, sudah dipastikan changmin tidak dapat mendengar dengan jelas karena telinga kirinya telah pergi lebih dahulu.

" kyuhyun apakah kau tidak takut sama sekali, saat melempar pisau tersebut?" sungmin bertanya

" cih, anda sudah gila. Apa yang ada rasakan ketika sahabat terbaik anda sedang meregang nyawa tepat didepan mata anda?"

" hmm, cara mengendalikanmu hebat untuk ukuran murid mid power!" sungmin memuji sambil mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya diatas gadget yang didalamnya terdapat file penilaian

" dia belum hebat, dia hanya mengalihkan rasa takutnya dengan cara berpikir." Daehyun tidak setuju dengan pendapat sungmin

" oh ya?" Alis sungmin berkerut tanda ia bingung

" dia hanya berpikir cara yang terbaik untuk tidak melukai changmin, dengan memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling!"

" hmm, kalau begitu aku tarik ucapan ku! Kau berbahaya juga ternyata"

" oke next!"

Changmin dan kyuhyun keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu, murid-murid midpower mengerubungi mereka dan bertanya ini dan itu, tapi kyuhyun yang dingin tidak menanggapi satupun pertanyaan yang terlontar. Ia malah menarik changmin ke kantin disekolahnya , membelikan caramel machiato dan cheese cake untuk changmin.

"maaf!" kyuhyun tertunduk resah

"apa?" changmin masih sibuk memakan cheese cake hingga menyisakan cream cheese di ujung bibirnya

"maaf untuk tadi." Kyuhyun masih belum mau menatap changmin

"oh!" changmin menjawab singkat, tetapi matanya menatap kyuhyun hingga tanpa sadar mata mereka bertemu saat tiba-tiba kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Kali ini mencoba menenangkan tubuhnya dan bertanya sekali lagi kepada changmin.

" apakah kau masih takut?" kyuhyun merasa bersalah

Changmin melihat ekspresi itu dan ia memanfaatkannya. Menanyakan apakah changmin takut, itu sudah melukai harga dirinya walaupun jika dipikir-pikir lagi ia tadi sangat takut. Changmin memasang wajah coolnya dan berlagak bahwa tes tadi itu tidak ada apa-apanya

" aku tidak takut!" changmin meyakinkan kyuhyun

Kyuhyun yang tahu bahwa roommatenya ini berbohong, tersenyum mengejek kearah changmin dan meresponnya dengan tegas "jangan bercanda"

" aku tidak bercanda, aku hanya khawatir kau akan merasa bersalah ketika pisau itu benar-benar tertancap dibagian tubuhku. Aku percaya padamu!" kali ini changmin sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya

" aku ini sudah handal. Jadi tidak mungkin meleset!"

" ish, kau ini. aku tarik ucapan ku yang barusan!"

" terserah. Ini.. ini makanlah!" kyuhyun memberikan potongan besar cheese cake kedalam mulut changmin dan membuatnya mengomel tidak jelas.

" aku pulang duluan keasrama"

" ya! Hunghu ahu (tunggu aku)!" changmin berlari mengejar sambil membawa potongan cheese cake ditangan dan dimulutnya tidak lupa juga caramel machiato dingin ditangan kanannya.

***The Unity Of Ability***

Sedangkan ditempat lain, sekitar 20 orang sedang berkumpul dalam meja yang berbentuk oval memanjang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Mereka – _para super power abiliter _– tampak sangat serius dan siap memperdebatkan sesuatu ketika itu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan. Beberapa orang memberikan laporan dan beberapa orang yang lain menanggapinya dengan cermat dan teliti.

" apakah ini tidak keterlaluan? Mereka hanya anggota _midpower_. Mereka bahkan belum bisa mengendalikan satu kemampuan dengan baik apalagi menetukan kemampuan kedua." Seohyun berucap tegas ketika salah satu dari mereka membaca hasil laporan yang nantinya akan dipertimbangkan pada _Underground test _

" aku setuju, ini biasanya dilakukan pada mereka yang sudah pada tingkat _advance _bukan pada tingkat _midpower_!" teuki juga menyanggah ia setuju dengan pendapat Seohyun

" tapi kita sudah tidak punya waktu, teuki. Kita harus cepat membantu mereka setidaknya menemukan kemampuan kedua mereka, agar mereka siap dengan kondisi apapun!" kali ini yunho tidak setuju dengan leeteuk dan seohyun

"mereka akan datang dengan cepat, kita harus dengan segera menentukan minimal garda pertahanan ketika 'mereka' mulai melancarkan penyerangan!" yunho melanjutkan

"yunho benar, mereka harus berkembang dengan cepat. Ini juga tidak hanya untuk kita dan pertahanan kita tapi juga untuk mereka. Kita harus mempertimbangkan hal tersebut!" kangin menimpali pembicaraan antara leeteuk dan yunho

Sungmin yang gemas dengan pembicaraan tanpa henti ini mulai menanggapi perbincangan serius diantara rekan-rekannya. " kalian tidak mengamati hasil laporan ku tadi? Mereka masih belum stabil, rasa takut yang mereka miliki masih belum bisa mereka kontrol. Ini cukup riskan?"

" justru mereka harus keluar dari zona itu. _beginner class abiliter _saja sudah mulai berkembang dengan cepat. Bukan tidak mungkin _middle power abiliter_bisa berkembang menjadi _advance _! heechul dengan tenang mencoba mengambil kesimpulan

"tapi tetap saja, resikonya terlalu besar. Kalian tidak ingat ketika itu terjadi pada donghae saat tes underground dulu, ia koma hampir saja mati. Dia adalah anggota _advance_, bagaimana kita bisa melakukan hal itu lagi pada anggota _midpower_." Teuki tetap mempertahankan argumennya

"kita bisa menggunakan _patroner _dan _healer_ sebanyak mungkin." Shindong memberikan solusi

"ini bukan masalah menjaga mereka dengan _patron_ dan _healing_! Ini juga bukan hanya masalah fisiknya tapi juga jiwanya. Bagaimana kita bisa memperbaiki mentalnya jika itu terganggu. Karena walaupun para _psikosis _turun tangan, semuanya diserahkan pada mereka yang mempunyai jiwa tersebut!" leeteuk memberikan pernyataan yang cukup masuk akal.

"kita akan turun, membantu mereka. Ketika mereka kehilangan kendali." Yunho mencoba meyakinkan kembali teman-teman se-team-nya.

Semuanya terdiam, sibuk berpikir apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Karena sejujurnya konsep _underground test_ ini jauh berbeda dengan konsep sebelumnya. _Underground test_ yang akan dilakukan akan melibatkan banyak orang dan menempatkan para abiliter dalam tekanan yang kuat baik secara fisik maupun secara mental. Biasanya tes seperti ini dilakukan untuk mereka pada tingkatan _advance_ dan intensitasnya masih sedang tidak seperti yang akan mereka lakukan besok. Ruangan yang hening itu tiba-tiba terpecah oleh suara yunho.

"bagaimana ... teman-teman? Aku tidak akan melakukan voting, aku ingin menyelesaikan ini dengan musyawarah, aku butuh solusi dari kalian. Jangan anggap aku adalah ketua saat ini. kita satu team bukan?"

Yang lain masih terdiam, mereka bingung dengan tindakan yang akan mereka ambil. Ini bukan hanya tes biasa, taruhan nyawa dan masa depan yang akan jadi hasil ketika tes ini selesai. Mereka harus mempertimbangkan secara matang.

Heechul sebagai wakil ketua mengambil sikap "aku tahu, kalian ragu! Tapi kita disini hanya ada 20 orang, anggota _advance_ juga hanya 20 orang dan anggota _mid power_ 30 orang. sisanya adalah para pemula. Sedangkan kita harus mengahadapi jumlah mereka yang tidak sedikit dengan waktu yang tidak bisa kita tebak. Kita juga tersudutkan, para pemimpin memberikan perintah yang menyudutkan kita. Kalian bilang kita satu keluarga bukan? Lalu kenapa kita harus memusingkan hal ini..."

Heechul melanjutkan "... semakin lama kita disini berdiam diri dan ragu, semakin keputusan itu menjadi jauh. yunho benar kita team, kita bisa bergerak bersama dan membuat ikatan yang lebih erat dari tes ini. kedepannya kita bisa mengevaluasi tes ini untuk mengambil langkah selanjutnya."

Yang lain mulai setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan heechul, kata-kata bijaknya memang jarang keluar. Orang banyak tahunya heechul itu adalah anggota super power yang kejam dan sinis tapi heechul juga memiliki kepribadian yang lain yaitu kepribadian yang bijak. Mungkin ini alasan mengapa dia menjadi wakil ketua di _Ability Academy_.

"jadi semua setuju kan?" yunho membuka forum kembali

Akhinya semuanya mengangguk, yunho dan heechul mulai membagikan tugas kepada mereka. Sungmin dan daehyun mengambil alih para anggota _advance_, karena pada tes kali ini anggota _advance_ dilibatkan. Mereka beranjak dari kursi rapat dan berjalan menuju _lobby _asrama para anggota advance.

Kehadiran mereka tidak pernah disangka oleh _advance abiliter_, karena jika para _super power_ ada disekeliling mereka ini berarti ada sesuatu yang _urgent_ yang akan mereka sampaikan. Sungmin menemui yesung sebagai ketua _advance class_, ia menyuruh yesung untuk menemui mereka dan mengumpulkan yang lain di salah satu ruangan di asrama para _advance_. Ruangan yang mirip dengan ruang kelas dengan bangku yang tersusun semakin belakang semakin tinggi yang berjumlah sekitar 50 kursi tersebut.

Satu persatu para _advance abiliter_ masuk kedalam ruangan, rata-rata dari mereka mengerutkan keningnya dan menautkan alisnya tanda bingung dan tidak mengerti. Setelah itu mereka duduk dengan tenang, menunggu sesuatu yang akan disampaikan oleh sungmin dan daehyun. Semua anggota _advance_ mengenal mereka – para _super power abiliter_ – , karena mereka sering dilatih dan berlatih bersama. Sebelum sungmin membuka percakapannya, matanya beralih pada donghae

"donghae, kau sudah lebih baik?"

"ya sunbaenim." donghae mengangguk

Seakan mengerti apa yang menjadi kegelisahan sungmin, daehyun mencoba melanjutkan apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh sungmin

"kau tidak trauma kan karena hal itu?"

donghae hanya mengangguk, menyisakan tanda tanya besar di benak para anggota _advance_ yang lain. Sebenarnya apa yang akan mereka berdua sampaikan.

"baguslah, karena kau dan semua yang ada diruangan ini akan kembali terlibat dalam _underground test_." Daehyun menyampaikan dengan setegas mungkin

Para _abiliter_ terkejut bercampur bingung. Dalam peraturan, mereka akan melakukan _underground test_ paling cepat 3 bulan sekali. Secara fisik dan mental mereka sebenarnya belum dikatakan baik setelah pertarungan besar dalam _underground test_ 2 bulan yang lalu. Luka - luka besarnya baru saja sembuh, bahkan donghae baru sadar dari komanya 3 minggu yang lalu dan sekarang mereka harus berkelahi lagi. Apakah para anggota super power sudah gila? Batin mereka

" kalian berpikir ini pasti terlalu cepatkan? Tapi sebenarnya tes ini bukan untuk kalian melainkan untuk _midpower abiliter _! sungmin menjelaskan

Yang mendengarkan mulai semakin bingung tapi diantara mereka tidak ada yang menanyakan mengapa, karena mereka tahu kedua sunbaenimnya ini akan memberi tahu mereka.

" ini memang mengejutkan, tapi beberapa dari kami ada yang sudah mengetahui maupun di beri tahu bahwa 'mereka' mulai menyusun pola penyerangan. Kita tidak bisa berdiam. Yang siap dalam medan pertempuran hanya kami dan kalian. Para _mid dan beginner_ masih jauh dari itu, namun jika keadaannya seperti ini kita harus merubah strategi..."

"...kalian akan diberi arahan besok pagi, rata-rata dari kalian akan menjadi lawan dari anggota _mid power_." Daehyun menambahkan

" lalu untuk kalian yang miliki _patron dan healing_, akan menjaga disekitar. Kalian boleh mempergunakan kemampuan kedua kalian jika memang _urgent _dan telah ada perintah dari kami."

"mengapa tes untuk anggota _mid power_ menjadi seperti ini bahkan kami harus terlibat?" kyungsoo anggota dengan kemampuan_ –earth- _itu merasa perlu menanyakan hal tersebut.

" seperti yang dibilang oleh daehyun tadi, kita harus merubah strategi. Kita harus mengetahui sejauh mana kemampuan dan kesiapan para _midpower abiliter_ ketika dihadapi situasi dan kondisi seperti itu"

" Apakah kita benar-benar mengeluarkan kemampuan kita untuk menghadapi para anggota _midpower_? Bagaimana jika tidak seimbang?" minho mengajukan pertanyaan kepada keduanya

"ini bukan masalah seimbang atau tidak, tapi ini masalah bagaimana mereka mengatasi setiap serangan yang diberikan oleh kalian. Jadi diharapkan kalian serius. jangan remehkan mereka karena dari hasil latihan dengan kami, para _midpower abiliter_ sudah banyak berkembang."

"kalian harus waspada!"

Perbincangan itu terjadi sampai larut malam, mereka para advance abiliter terus mengajukan pertanyaan dan jika pertanyaan itu tidak dapat dijawab maka mereka –_para super power abiliter_ – akan menjelaskannya esok pagi. Berbeda dengan sunbaenya, kyuhyun dan teman – teman sekelasnya justru tidak mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi besok. Tadi siang, mereka hanya dipulangkan lebih cepat dan disuruh untuk beristirahat. Sebagian dari mereka yang mendapat bocoran tentang tes di underground sebelum-sebelumnya merasa besok menjadi hal yang mudah untuk mereka lewati padahal yang akan terjadi besok benar-benar berbeda dengan yang mereka bayangkan.

Seluruh penghuni asrama sudah terlelap mengingat saat ini sudah pukul 03.00 pagi, tapi tidak dengan kyuhyun ia masih berkutat dengan pikirannya. Kejadian tadi siang saat leeteuk bertemu dengannya di kantin dan mengajaknya ke laboraturium kimia masih terus membayanginya.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu bahwa kyuhyun adalah adik dari leeteuk dan tidak ada yang tahu pula bahwa orang tua kandung mereka adalah orang yang sangat penting di masa lalu. Leeteuk menjaga hal itu sangat rapat, posisi mereka berdua sebenarnya sangat berbahaya. Kemampuannya sebagai Patroner dan lihai memainkan pedang (kemampuan kedua leeteuk) tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding kyuhyun walaupun baru memiliki satu kemampuan. Hanya pengalaman leeteuk dalam menghadapi dunia pertarungan yang membuatnya lebih siap menghadapi keadaan yang tidak seorang pun menginginkannya.

" _kyu, tes besok kau tidak boleh bermain-main, mungkin besok akan ada banyak korban!"_

" _maksud sunbaenim?"_

" _aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya hari ini, besok aku tidak akan turun ke lapangan pertarungan. "_

_Kyuhyun memainkan jarinya tanda ketika ia tidak mengerti atau gugup, setelah berpikir lama ia mulai mengambil kesimpulan._

"_apakah tes besok melibatkan para super power abiliter?"_

"_ya, dan juga... para advance abiliter."_

Ingatan kejadian itu terus terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya, membuatnya bahkan tidak bisa memejamkan mata walaupun sesaat. Lamunannya menjadi buyar ketika ia mendengar igauan dari changmin yang tertidur diranjang atas. Awalnya tidak jelas sampai-sampai ia harus memfokuskan dirinya untuk mendengarkan gumaman changmin.

"kyu, jangan ambil...

...chicken ku!"

"andwae, kyu!"

Menyesal sudah ia mendengarkan igauan changmin, dasar perut karet hanya makanan saja yang dipikirkannya ketika dirinya pusing memikirkan yang akan terjadi besok. Kesal dengan yang dilakukan changmin, kyuhyun menendang ranjang diatasnya dengan kuat. Tapi tendangannya tidak sedikitpun membangunkan changmin dari mimpi tentang dia dan ayam gorengnya. Lama-lama kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri memikirkan tingkah roommatenya itu dan selanjutnya ia mencoba memejamkan matanya .

" _hyung hanya tidak ingin kamu terluka, kyu!" _kalimat penutup yang leeteuk ucapkan tadi siang menjadi pengantar tidurnya.

TBC

maaf gak bisa update cepat, ternyata menulis itu tidak semudah membayangkannya ya. mungkin karena bentuk genrenya fantasy kali ya walaupun kaya khayalan tapi pas nuangin dalam tulisan harus terlihat se-real mungkin. akhirnya, cuma bisa update segini karena chapter depan udah masuk dalam chapter pertarungan. harus dipisah biar akunya gak pusing..hehe

tapi beneran terima kasih untuk **Jihyunelf| |gyu1315|chairun|dyayudya|choeunbyung|kyuli99 **atas reviewnya. ^^ hihihi

jawaban buat kalian yang nanya tentang ini pernah di posting dulu, ia betul cuma sampai chapter 2 tapi sesudahnya ga diterusin karena satu dan lain hal. akhirnya mandek dan aku repost lagi deh.. kemampuan kyu udah dijelasin di chapter 2 kalo ga salah (mind controlling), dia bisa mengontrol orang dan benda dengan pikirannya. untuk yang tanya changmin kena apa gak, udah terjawab ya di chapter ini..

sekali lagi terima kasih.. BOW

SIGN

ESH 1608


	5. Chapter 5

Title: the unity of ability

Genre : frienship, brothership, fantasy

Rating : fiction T

Cast :

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Support cast : Max Changmin

Park Jungsoo aka leeteuk

Other cast : BAP, EXO, SNSD

Cast yang lain mengikuti alur cerita

Disclaimer : All of them belong to themselves and GOD . here i am only an owner for plot of the story.

Warning : Typos, don't like it don't read it

Summary : kyuhyun dan ratusan pemuda remaja itu berbeda dengan manusia biasa. Bukan seperti cerita di film Harry potter atau twilight. Mereka ditempatkan pada suatu tempat bernama Sunmoon Village untuk dilatih secara rahasia dan dipersiapkan untuk menghadapi keadaan genting diluar nalar manusia biasa.

" _**hyung hanya tidak ingin kamu terluka, kyu!" **_**kalimat penutup yang leeteuk ucapkan tadi siang menjadi pengantar tidurnya.**

**The Unity of Ability chapter 5**

Pagi menjelang walau belum menampakan cahaya nya, kyuhyun menengok ke arah jam waker diatas meja kecil disamping tempat tidur, masih pukul 06.00 pagi. Berarti ia baru tidur kurang lebih dua setengah jam, dasar underground test yang tidak bisa ditebak dan leeteuk yang membuatnya pusing semalaman! Kyuhyun menyumpah-nyumpah dalam hati, ia menyentakkan tubuhnya agar terbangun walaupun enggan. Ia bertarung dengan pikirannya sendiri dan mengambil keputusan bahwa ia harus bangun dan turun dari tempat tidurnya, kepalanya ia condongkan keatas berniat melihat changmin dan membangunkannya. Tetapi ternyata tempat tidur nya telah kosong. _Kemana perginya anak itu, tumben bangunnya lebih cepat, biasanya seperti koala. _

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara gemericik air disudut ruangan kamarnya. Mungkin changmin sudah bangun dan saat ini sedang mandi. Menunggu changmin dengan menyandarkan tubuh dan memejamkan matanya di kursi meja belajar berharap kantuknya – akibat hanya tidur dua setengah jam – hilang adalah pilihan yang tepat mengingat hanya ada satu kamar mandi di setiap kamar dan mereka harus berbagi.

Tiba-tiba sebuah handuk mendarat di wajahnya, pelakunya sudah tentu changmin tidak ada yang orang yang lain selain dia. Kelakuan itu disambut dengan tatapan ketidaksukaan, ketidaksukaan karena changmin yang berlaku kurang sopan padanya dan kebiasaan changmin yang berteleportasi disetiap ruangan termasuk dalam kamar mereka.

" berhenti melakukan itu!" kyuhyun mendesis tidak suka lalu bangkit dari kursinya , mencari sikat gigi baru dalam laci meja belajarnya.

" melakukan apa?" ia balik bertanya tanpa mengalihkan kegiatannya mengambil seragam khusus berwarna putih, seragam yang berbentuk seperti pakaian para astronot. Namun tanpa helm dan sedikit lebih ketat dengan garis panjang berwarna abu dari bahu hingga pergelangan tangannya dan juga disekitar pinggang.

" aku benci jika tidak bisa mendengar langkah seseorang!" kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan changmin dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Ia menghentikan kegiatannya memakai seragam, tatapannya ia alihkan ke punggung kyuhyun yang berlalu dan menghilang ditelan pintu kamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian ia sedikit berteriak mudah-mudahan kyuhyun mendengarnya.

" okay, aku minta maaf!"

Bukan malah melanjutkan memakai pakaiannya, changmin malah melamun. Menurutnya, kyuhyun adalah orang yang sulit ditebak. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi perasaannya terlalu tertutup sekuat apapun changmin membukannya, walau hanya sedikit celah akhirnya akan kembali menutup. Sebenarnya ia mulai gemas, ia merasa sudah mencoba segala cara bahkan memberikan kepercayaan penuh padanya namun kyuhyun belum membuka ruang untuknya. _dasar orang yang penuh dengan misteri._ Mungkin hanya waktu, ya biarkan hanya waktu. Karena kyuhyun yang sudah bisa menerima keberadaannya adalah kemajuan pesat.

Keadaan disekitar lorong – lorong yang mereka lewati terasa mencekam bahkan cuaca mendung dan kabut menyelimuti di sekitar asrama. Tidak ada riuh suara para abiliter yang lain. Hawanya terlalu sunyi, kyuhyun suka dengan suasana tenang dan sunyi tapi bukan yang seperti saat ini. ini terlalu tenang dan menimbulkan ketegangan.

Kyuhyun dan changmin berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong-lorong asrama itu, bulu kuduknya meremang mulai berdiri. Changmin bergumam pelan menyatakan rasa tidak sukanya terhadap setiap ketidaknyamanan yang ia rasakan khususnya setiap keadaan yang berhubungan dengan _underground test, _banyak rumor buruk yang terjadi. Mencoba mengakhiri dan memecah keheningan, ia mulai mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat yang sebelumnya ia pikir matang – matang takut menaikkan mood jelek kyuhyun dan membuat kyuhyun semakin membencinya.

" kau terlihat tampan dengan seragam itu, walaupun aku lebih tinggi dari mu. Tapi baju ini tetap terlihat kebesaran untukku..."

Kyuhyun mendengarkan tetapi tidak berniat menanggapi

"... sepertinya mulai besok aku akan banyak memakan makanan!"

Suasana selama perjalanan menuju aula kembali menjadi hening hingga akhirnya changmin menanyakan pertanyaan yang sukses membuat kyuhyun meresponnya.

" apakah setelah ini, kita akan baik-baik saja?"

" maksudmu?"

" kau tahu kan, walaupun ini hanya final test dari setiap latihan kita tetapi katanya ini dilakukan seperti pertarungan nyata..."

Kyuhyun mendengarkan changmin berceloteh sesekali ia melirik kearah changmin

"... sebelum donghae sunbaenim, katanya ada beberapa orang yang meninggal. Bahkan menurut isu yang beredar, Donghae sunbaenim yang dapat perawatan serius dan sempat koma itu tadinya akan berakhir sama seperti sunbaenim yang sebelumnya."

Kyuhyun teringat ucapan leeteuk, kakaknya kemarin.

" jangan berpikiran yang tidak – tidak dan jangan panik!" changmin melihat ketulusan didalamnya, ia yakin kyuhyun mengenal betul dirinya.

" kau terkadang tidak bisa mengendalikan keadaan dan berujung merusak keadaan, jadi jangan panik!" changmin tersenyum lebar mendengar petuah kyuhyun lalu ia merangkul pundak roommatenya itu.

" terima kasih kyu! "

Mereka sampai di aula besar tanpa kursi dan hanya ada sebuah panggung didepannya dengan 20 orang anggota _superpower_ diatasnya. Namun yang membuat para _midpower abiliter_ mengerutkan dahinya bingung adalah mengapa ada begitu banyak orang yang berbaris rapih dalam ruangan ini? mengapa ada anggota _advance? _mengapa anggota _superpower _datang semuanya? Dan mengapa ada _beginner abiliter_? mereka bahkan tidak tahu kekuatan apa saja yang para _beginner abiliter_ miliki mengingat dulu mereka juga tidak mengetahui kemampuannya.

Kyuhyun masuk dalam barisan _midpower abiliter_. ia hampir saja akan masuk dalam barisan sebelahnya – barisan _advance_ _abiliter_ – jika changmin tidak menariknya. Ia sempat bingung karena pakaian mereka sama, maksudnya adalah pakaian para _midpower_ dan _advance._ Sedangkan dengan para anggota _superpower dan beginner_ yang membedakan adalah warnanya, _superpower_ berwarna hitam dengan garis silver metalik dan _beginner _bewarna hitam dengan garis kuning menyala.

Setelah mereka berkumpul semua, seseorang yang kyuhyun tahu sebagai ketua _superpower abiliter_ – yunho membuka percakapan awal dengan sedikit basa basi. Ia menanyakan apakah mereka sudah berkumpul semua atau belum, walaupun kyuhyun yakin yunho sudah tahu betul jawabanya. _Dasar musang yang arogan_ – pikirnya.

" hari ini adalah final test, _underground test_ untuk anggota _midpower._.." yunho berhenti sebentar lalu melanjutkan lagi

"... tapi konsepnya sedikit berbeda dengan tes – tes yang sebelumnya, kali ini kita melibatkan semua angkatan."

Heechul membantu yunho menjelaskan

" kita melibatkan _beginner abiliter_, mereka hoobae kalian yang memiliki kemampuan _patron dan healing._ Mereka berkembang lebih cepat dibanding kalian, tetapi mereka tidak akan kami turunkan dalam medan pertarungan. Mereka hanya akan berjaga di sekitar bersama teuki , shindong dan 4 anggota _superpower_ yang lain"

masing-masing dari mereka adalah seorang patroner (leeteuk) dan seorang healer (shindong) yang merupakan koordinator kedua kekuatan itu. para anggota dari semua tingkatan yang mempunyai kemampuan healing dan patron termasuk didalamnya lay dan key –anggota _advance _akan berada dalam pengawasan dan bimbingan leeteuk dan shindong. Mereka juga bertugas mengawasi dan menjaga semua member yang turun langsung dalam tes nanti.

Pertanyaan mulai melayang dalam pikiran para anggota midpower, karena mereka yang paling tidak tahu mengenai _underground test_ ini. mereka seakan-akan menjadi orang bodoh. Yunho melihat keadaan sekitar, dia menyadari bahwa kebingungan tercetak jelas di dahi mereka.

" kalian boleh bertanya jika kalian tidak mengerti"

" hari ini, kalian para anggota _midpower_ akan bertarung melawan para anggota _advance_, begitupun sebaliknya dua lawan dua. Kalian akan di bagi per-grup..."

Mulai terdengar kasak kusuk dari barisan anggota mid power

"... masing-masing grup terdiri dari 2 orang _mid power abiliter_ dan 2 orang _advance abiliter._ 2 orang itu adalah roommate kalian masing-masing. Tugas kalian adalah melindungi satu sama lain roommate kalian, semua cara dibenarkan."

Demi jemuran yang tidak akan kering, ini konyol!

Seseorang dengan tinggi dan garis rahang yang tegas, nyaris mendekati sempurna akhirnya menanyakan sesuatu yang ia yakini pasti member yang lain juga penasaran dengan hal itu.

" lalu bagaimana dengan point penilaiannya?" kris-anggota _advance _itu menjadi orang yang pertama bertanya

" untuk kalian anggota _advance _akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang istimewa jika berhasil. Aku menjanjikan hal itu. untuk para anggota mid power, point penilaiannya kita akan lakukan selama pertarungan. Dalam underground test tidak ada menang atau kalah, kami akan memberhentikan pertarungan di saat memang kami sudah bisa menilai dan disaat batas yang kami jadikan patokan tidak kalian lewati."

" ada yang ingin bertanya kembali? Jika tidak yongguk dan siwon akan membagi kalian per-grup"

Ruangan yang tadi terdengar kasak kusuk menjadi hening. Yongguk dan siwon mulai mengambil alih membagi mereka per-kelompok. Mereka akan menyebutkan nama-nama dari masing – masing grup tanpa memberitahu kemampuan mereka. " Grup A pengawas kalian adalah Kangin, dia adalah Earth. Dari mid power sehun (wind) dan luhan (mind reader) lawan kalian adalah Kris (flame) dan suho (water)"

" yosh, luhan hyung!" sehun ber-high five ria, ia senang dipasangkan dengan luhan roommatenya dan juga senang mendapat lawan kris dan suho setidak nya dari 2 orang itu, sehun tahu bahwa salah satu dari mereka mempunyai kemampuan mengendalikan air.

Kris dan suho terlihat mengernyitkan dahi, pada kenyataannya anggota mid power tidak mengetahui kemampuan lawannya begitu pun anggota advance juga tidak mengetahui kemampuan anggota mid power. _Ini benar-benar clueless, batinnya. _Suho juga bukan tidak senang di pasangkan dengan roommatenya tapi ia dan kris benar-benar bertolak belakang. Bagaimana air dan api bisa menyatu , ini seperti menyatukan air dan minyak.

" Grup B, pengawas kalian adalah Sungmin, ia adalah seorang psikosis. Dari mid power kyuhyun ( mind controlling) dan changmin ( teleportation), yang menjadi lawan kalian adalah minho dan jonghyun."

Kyuhyun mulai sakit kepala, ia dan changmin tidak mengenal dan tahu betul tentang lawannya, terlebih lagi ia masih dendam kepada sungmin. akibat tes konyol yang diadakannya kemarin. Sebenarnya dari tadi ia mulai mencari tahu pola permainan seperti apa yang akan mereka ciptakan dan juga berdasarkan alasan apa mereka membagi per grup. Changmin yang biasanya bermain-main dan tidak pernah serius itu, berbeda kali ini. ia terlihat mengamati keadaan sepertinya. changmin pintar, kyuhyun mengakui itu.

" Grup C, pengawas kalian adalah Seohyun, ia adalah seorang planter. Dari mid power adalah chanyeol ( flame) dan baekhyun ( light) , yang menjadi lawan kalian adalah donghae ( mind reader) dan eunhyuk ( light)."

Baekhyun dan eunhyuk terkejut, mereka mempunyai kemampuan yang sama karena beberapa kali mereka berlatih berbarengan atau eunhyuk mengajarkan pada baekhyun. Ini benar-benar diluar logikanya, bagaimana ia melawan sunbae yang mengajarkannya. Siwon dan yongguk terus membagi mereka per – kelompok hingga akhir, sesuai dengan chart yang ada dikertas yang di tangan mereka. Di akhir pembagiannya, ia memberikan pengumuman.

" kita akan memulai tes ini 1 jam dari sekarang, kalian bisa bersiap-siap dan menyusun rencana bersama-sama dengan roommate kalian. Kalian juga bisa mulai memilih senjata yang kalian akan gunakan diruangan senjata. Sekian dan terima kasih"

Para abiliter mulai bubar dan meninggalkan ruangan, mereka mencari spot-spot khusus untuk membicarakan rencana mereka. Kyuhyun dan changmin langsung menuju pohon persahabatan. Kyuhyun dan changmin duduk di dahan pohon, suasana sempat hening sesaat.

" kau tahu lawan kita memiliki kemampuan apa? Kali ini kyuhyun yang mengajukan pertanyaan pertama kali

" aku tidak tahu, yang aku tahu minho dan jonghyun sunbaenim termasuk anggota advance yang tertutup. "

" apa kau menemukan sesuatu tadi?" changmin melirik kyuhyun dengan ekor matanya

" kau tahu?"kyuhyun mengernyit terkejut

" ya, tadi kau telihat berpikir sangat keras!"

" entahlah changmin, kemarin leeteuk sunbaenim memberi tahu ku bahwa ini benar-benar konsep underground tes yang baru dan mungkin akan jatuh banyak korban!"

" benarkah? Tapi memang terlihat seperti itu. jika tidak mengapa mereka sampai melibatkan _patroner dan healer_ dari _beginner ability_."

Suasana menjadi hening kembali, mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

" polanya/polanya..." sahut mereka berbarengan

" kau akan mengatakan pola permainannya?" sela changmin lebih cepat

" hm, mereka melakukan pembagian kelompok dengan tiga kategori..."

" jarak dekat, keadaan dimanapun dan jarak jauh!" changmin mencoba menebak

" ya terlihat dari pembagian grup tadi, grup A ada sehun dan luhan mereka adalah pengendali elemen jarak jauh, Grup C ada chanyeol dan baekhyun mereka bisa mengendalikan jarak jauh namun tidak lebih baik dari pada jarak dekat jadi ku simpulkan mereka jarak dekat. "

" dan kita adalah orang-orang yang bisa ditempatkan dalam keadaan apapun" changmin memberikan kesimpulan di akhir.

Leeteuk mengejar yunho, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka yunho merancang pembagian grup sedemikian rupa. Pembagian ini memang sepenuhnya dibawah kendali yunho dan heechul. Yang lain tidak dilibatkan. Tapi ini tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi leeteuk. Mereka yang menjadi lawan midpower ability adalah bukan lawan yang sesuai. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hasil dari tes ini. jarak mereka semakin dekat dan sekarang mereka bertatapan muka. Wajah leeteuk memerah dan nafasnya tidak beraturan karena lelah berlari dan juga menahan amarah.

" yunho, are you kidding me?" (yunho, apakah kamu bercanda?)

" what do you mean?" (apa maksudmu?)

" why you choose kyuhyun to fight against minho? you know minho can manipulating his mind! " ( kenapa kamu memilih kyuhyun untuk bertarung melawan minho? Kamu tahu minho bisa memanipulasi pikiran )

" yeah i know, bro. But there are only two mind controlling here, me and kyuhyun. Someday may be we fight againts someone like minho. So we must prepare and experience going to help us!" (ya aku tahu, teman. Tetapi disini hanya ada dua orang yang mempunyai kemampuan mengontrol pikiran, aku dan kyuhyun. Mungkin suatu hari kami akan melawan orang seperti minho. Jadi kita harus bersiap dan pengalaman akan membantu kita)

" tapi kenapa harus sekarang yunho, astaga dia hanya lah seorang anggota mid power."

" kenapa kau begitu melindunginya, ada hubungan apa kau dengannya?"

_Oh GOD!_

Jika saat ini leeteuk dalam bidak catur, ia dalam posisi skakmat. Mungkin dimata yunho sikapnya sangat aneh dan tubuhnya terlalu tegang. Ia harus merilekskan tubuhnya dan merubah mimik wajahnya. _Oh come on leeteuk, kau adalah aktor yang hebat. Beraktinglah seperti biasa. _

" ya kau tahu, pembagian ini sepenuhnya ditangan mu dan heechul. Ini tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi team, kau tahu?" leeteuk mencoba menetralkan nada bicaranya

" iya, dan kau sudah tahu alasannya jungsoo, yang lain juga sudah tahu!"

Deg..

Yunho menyebut nama aslinya, nama yang hanya di ketahui oleh ia dan keluarganya. Tubuhnya kembali tegang. Apa ini artinya yunho mengamati dirinya?

" apa kau memilihku?"

" ya aku memilih mengamatimu, aku juga tahu siapa kau!"

" oh bre****k kau yunho!" yunho hanya mengangkat bahunya singkat

" jadi kau tahu semuannya?"

" well, lumayan!"

" teuki, kita sudah lama menjadi teman. Okay! Tak perlu ada yang disembunyikan, aku akan menjaga rahasiamu sampai saatnya ini semua harus diungkap."

" mengenai kyuhyun juga?" ia mulai mengepalkan telapak tangan kanannya

" rileks, aku bilang aku bisa menjaga rahasiamu dan membantu menjaganya!"

Yunho meninggalkan leeteuk yang masih belum bisa terima bahwa kini realitanya ada orang yang mengetahui masa lalunya selain ia dan keluarganya.

Semua anggota midpower dan advance berkumpul diruang senjata. Well, ini sebenarnya sama dengan gudang persenjataan mungkin. Karena isinya lebih variatif dibanding ruang persenjataan ketika latihan. Para advance yang memang sudah lebih mahir memilih dengan cepat tanpa menimbang-nimbang terlebih dahulu. Changmin memilih 2 pisau sepanjang telapak tangan. Ia melirik kyuhyun, sahabatnya itu masih diam dan terlihat sedang mengamati seseorang.. ia menelusuri pandangan matanya dan menemukan ... Minho! Kyuhyun sedang mengamati minho, sedangkan yang diamatinya tampak santai dan berbincang-bincang sambil tersenyum kepada jonghyun.

Peraturan tes ini adalah tidak boleh menanyakan secara langsung kemampuan apa yang dimiliki oleh lawan. Jadilah kyuhyun orang yang tidak mau ambil pusing itu, sekarang dalam keadaan gelisah. Menurutnya, changmin itu sangat ceroboh jadi ia harus mencari cara agar kecerobohan changmin tidak menjadi senjata makan tuan untuk dia dan changmin temannya yang aneh itu. melihat kyuhyun masih juga belum memilih padahal waktu tinggal beberapa menit lagi, membuat changmin menghampirinya.

" mengamati sih mengamati tapi sesudah kamu memilih senjata! Waktu kita tidak banyak"

Kyuhyun terperanjat terkejut karena kedatangan changmin yang tiba-tiba, beberapa detik kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada minho dan jonghyun " min, kenapa minho dan jonghyun belum memilih senjatanya?"

" kyu, lebih baik kamu memilih senjata dahulu baru memusingkan mereka berdua!"

" tidak bisa, min. Aku harus tahu mereka memilih senjata apa!"

" ya ampun, aku bisa benar – benar stres terus bersama mu."

Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan tajam sebagai respon dari pernyataan changmin.

" oke slow, man! Kenapa kau tidak tanya pada yang lain?"

" apa ? aku? Tidak-tidak aku tidak mau menanyakan pada yang lain. Analisis ku masih tajam!" _gengsinya bocah ini, _batin changmin

"ckckck, ya sudah kamu tentukan dulu senjata yang akan kamu gunakan. Urusan mereka berdua biar aku yang urus" changmin meninggal kan kyuhyun menuju sehun, maklum sehun itu seperti kotak penampung rahasia berjalan. Entah dari mana ia dapat informasi para abiliter itu.

Sedangkan kyuhyun menuju tempat macam-macam busur panah diletakkan. ia menimbang-menimbang apakah akan memilih busur panah atau pisau seperti changmin. Karena dia hanya pandai dua jenis senjata itu. ia melihat _Recurve Bow_ sejenis busur panah dengan tekstur melengkung sepanjang 1,8 meter dengan bahan beragam, kayu, fiber dan bambu.

Ia tersenyum ingatannya melayang pada saat sebelum dirinya terjebak di tempat ini. ia menjadi salah satu perwakilan sekolahnya (sekolah biasa) untuk perlombaan _archery._ Keputusannya mengambil pisau sepanjang telapak tangan ketika tes bersama sungmin adalah karena ia tidak melihat busur panah jenis ini. _Recurve Bow_ jenis busur panah yang ringan yang bisa mencapai target sejauh kurang lebih 250 meter.

Changmin menghampiri kyuhyun yang sedang memegang busur panah jenis _Recurve Bow_ dari bahan kayu" kau bisa memanah?"

" hm,"

" wow, dan kau memilih jenis ini? tidak kah ini terlalu ringan untuk ukuran tubuh mu?"

" justru aku tidak bisa dengan jenis lain. Bahkan saat aku pemula, seseorang mengajarkan aku jenis ini. bagaimana dengan minho dan jonghyun?"

" jonghyun memilih pedang dan minho tidak memilih apapun?"

" oh-... apa? Kau bercanda, min!"

" ani, minho sunbaenim tidak pernah memilih senjata sebaliknya ia menggunakan tangan kosong. Ia jago _mix martial arts_."

" tapi bagus, aku bisa menggunakan panah dan kemampuan ku secara maksimal!"

" jangan memforsir kemampuan mu! Aku tidak mau melihat mu di antar _guardian_ sekolah dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri lagi setelah tes seperti waktu itu..."

"... dan kamu tidak sadarkan diri sangat lama sampai shindong sunbaenim mengunjungi kamar kita dan menyuruh ku keluar kamar. Bayangkan bahkan seorang healer harus turun tangan menyadarkanmu. " Changmin menunduk, matanya telah berkaca-kaca. Ia memang bisa bergaul dengan siapapun tetapi orang terdekatnya hanya kyuhyun bahkan ia tidak dekat dengan orang tuanya.

Kyuhyun perlahan mendekat dan memeluk changmin, ia mengerti sahabatnya ini sebenarnya gugup dan menjadi terlalu sensitif. Sialan! Hari ini Ia benar-benar mengutuk orang yang menciptakan final test. Changmin balik memeluk kyuhyun, ya benar dirinya gugup walaupun berulang kali ia mengalihkan kegugupannya tapi semuanya berakhir sia – sia.

" aku bilang jangan panik!" kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukan pada sahabatnya sekaligus roommatenya itu

" aku bukannya panik, aku hanya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa." Changmin berucap pelan hampir tidak terdengar jelas karena suara yang serak ciri khas orang yang menahan tangis

" rasakan dengan perasaanmu dan kamu akan tahu apa yang harus kamu lakukan. Aku memang bukan orang yang suka berbasa – basi dan teman yang baik. Tapi aku berjanji akan melindungi teman baikku ini!"

Krrruuukk..kriiuukk

Perut changmin berbunyi, padahal seingat dia, dia sudah makan banyak hari ini. ia melepas pelukan kyuhyun dan tersenyum lebar.

" hehehehe!"

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

_**Kepada seluruh abiliter, waktu untuk memilih senjata sudah habis. Diwajibkan untuk para abiliter berkumpul di aula utama. Terima kasih**_

Semuanya berkumpul di Aula utama, mereka yang awalnya polos kini telah di lengkapi berbagai jenis senjata dan sejenis rompi pelindung. Mereka membentuk barisan sesuai grup yang telah disebutkan oleh yongguk dan siwon dengan masing-masing pengawasnya. Setelah di beri arahan oleh yunho dan heechul, mereka menghadap dinding sebelah kanan diruang aula utama tersebut.

Yunho yang berbaris di barisan paling depan disusul oleh para abiliter dibelakangnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan keluarlah sebuah layar kecil ukuran panjang 15 cm dan lebar 15 cm dengan cahaya biru terang dari balik dinding tersebut, tangannya ia arahkan ke layar dan

Taadaaa.. gerbang terbuka...

Para anggota midpower berdecak kagum dan memulai kegiatannya berkasak-kusuk ria. Untuk para advance, walaupun mereka sudah seringkali mengikuti underground tes tapi mereka tidak pernah menyangka bahwa tes kali ini sangat berbeda, dulu yang mereka lihat adalah lapangan dengan tanah yang gersang tanpa air dan tumbuhan, tapi sekarang yang mereka saksikan adalah hamparan lapangan belasan hektar dengan bukit yang menghijau karena rumput dan pohon yang tinggi menjulang. Dua buah danau tercipta begitu indahnya. _Bagaimana bisa kita menghancurkan tempat ini_- batin mereka

Yunho mengarahkan para patroner dan healer untuk menempati posisi masing-masing yang telah ditentukan. Mereka membiarkan leeteuk dan shindong mengambil alih, sebelum leeteuk melakukan itu, ia menatap yunho dan yunho menangkap maksud dari dirinya. Ia menarik kyuhyun ke belakang barisan, beberapa dari mereka bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh seniornya itu, tapi sekejap kemudian mereka mulai mengabaikannya. Sebaliknya mereka mulai masuk ke arena dan mengikuti para pengawas masing-masing.

" ada apa sunbae?"

" kau sudah siap?"

" ya, jauh lebih siap dari yang kau bayangkan!"

Leeteuk menghela napasnya " baiklah, nanti setelah pertarungan dimulai. Kau jangan memblokir kekuatan apapun yang menuju ke arahmu. Karena aku akan mengalirkan sebagian patron ku ke dalam tubuh mu."

" untuk apa?"

" untuk melindungimu !"

" terserah mu saja."

Kyuhyun baru saja ingin berlalu meninggalkan leeteuk namun ia merasakan sebuah genggaman pada telapak tangannya dan baru saja ia ingin berbalik, memerintahkan leeteuk untuk melepaskannya, sebuah pelukan hangat telah dilakukan seniornya itu.

" panggil hyung sekali saja!"

Kyuhyun yang mulai merasa tidak tega dan dikejar – kejar oleh waktu, langsung mengabulkan permintaan kakaknya itu.

" teuki hyung."

" jangan gegabah dan jangan terluka, minho cukup tangguh! Hyung menyayangi mu." Ucapnya seraya melepaskan pelukan pada adiknya itu.

Mereka mulai masuk ke arena, para pengawas memberi arahan dan peraturan yang harus mereka ikuti lalu setelahnya mereka berdiri di tempat yang sudah ditentukan tidak jauh dari grup yang diawasinya.

Sebuah ruangan ditengah – tengah arena berwarna putih polos merupakan tempat yunho dan heechul mengawasi jalannya pertarungan .

Setelah diberi aba - aba mereka mulai bertarung, awalnya mereka hanya menggunakan senjata tetapi semakin panas area pertarungan mereka mulai menggunakan kemampuannya. Yang membuat mereka terkejut adalah setiap kemampuan yang dikeluarkan oleh grup yang lain mereka juga ikut merasakannya. Ini benar – benar tidak sesuai dengan yang mereka bayangkan. Mereka kira para patroner akan melindungi mereka dan membuat garis perlindungan agar kemampuan mereka tidak mengganggu yang lain. Tapi ternyata...

Jonghyun dan minho kelihatan sangat santai menghadapi kyuhyun dan changmin. ini membuatnya menjadi sangat kesal, seolah – olah mereka meremehkan kemampuannya.

Changmin berpindah tempat sangat cepat dan mulai menyerang minho dengan pisaunya, tapi setiap ia menyerang, minho dapat menghalau nya.

Changmin dan kyuhyun sepakat untuk menyerang mereka secara terpisah, kyuhyun melawan jonghyun dan changmin melawan minho.

Keringat mengalir deras di tubuh mereka seperti baru saja mandi, nafas mereka tersengal – sengal. Kyuhyun mencoba berpikir kenapa sedari tadi panahnya selalu bisa saja di halau oleh pedang jonghyun dan mengapa posisi jonghyun selalu dekat dengan minho. Ia berpikir keras dan menemukan jawabannya.

" apakah kau seorang _mind reader_? Kyuhyun berteriak ke arah minho karena jarak minho yang cukup jauh belum lagi suara ledakan dan getaran tanah membuatnya susah untuk berdiri tegak dan menstabilkan suaranya.

Minho tersenyum simpul, ia memang sudah membaca pikiran kyuhyun. Bocah pintar!

Melihat senyumannya, kyuhyun menyimpulkan tebakannya benar. Ia mulai berteriak pada changmin.

" min, minho seorang _mind reader_!"

Kraaazz, traaenng..

Hampir saja, pedang jonghyun mengenai tubuh kyuhyun kalau saja ia tidak berteleportasi dengan cepat dan menghalau pedang jonghyun dengan kedua pisaunya. Kyuhyun yang terkejut langsung sadar bahwa sahabatnya sedang terengah menahan serangan kuat pedang lawannya.

" kau ini bagaimana sih?" changmin kesal sambil terengah menahan napasnya

Melihat sahabatnya kepayahan, Ia mulai memfokuskan pikirannya dan...

Bzzz, tranng

Pedang itu lepas dari tangan jonghyun, yang membuatnya kesal adalah jonghyun masih bisa tersenyum

_Cih! _Membuatnya tekanan darahnya naik saja

_Minho dia adalah seorang mind controlling. Seseorang yang langka, pikir jonghyun_

Minho membaca pikiran jonghyun. Changmin yang melihat minho tidak melakukan apapun langsung melemparkan satu pisaunya kearah minho tapi dia berhasil mengelaknya..

" wow..wow .. santai bro!"

Ngiiiiiiiiiingg...

Tiba – tiba mereka semua merunduk dan memegang telinga masing – masing, suara memekakan telinga itu membuat mereka tidak berkutik. Minho dan jonghyun tahu ini adalah ulah siapa, Yesung seorang _sounder _ia mengendalikan suara.

Minho memfokuskan pikirannya, ia memanipulasi pikirannya dan jonghyun dengan cara mengalihkan bahwa suara yang di hasilkan oleh yesung tadi hanyalah suara seseorang sedang bernyanyi bukan suara memekakkan telinga. Ia tahu, kemampuan _sounding _yesung tidak akan lebih dari 5 menit karena setelahnya situasi seperti ini akan menjadi normal.

Sambil menutup telinga, ia mengamati gerak-gerik minho dan jonghyun yang seolah – olah tidak merasakan apapun. Ia melihat jonghyun dan minho saling berbisik dan tiba-tiba gerakan mencurigakan dilakukan oleh jonghyun seperti gerakan yang di lakukan oleh Chen – ia adalah seorang _thunder_ pengendali petir.. jangan-jangan jonghyun juga seorang _thunder_!

Ia melihat changmin yang masih merunduk dan menutup telinganya erat. Minho mulai membaca pikiran kyuhyun tapi ketika ia mulai memasuki alam bawah sadar kyuhyun, ia melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

Penasaran dengan yang ia lihat, ia mencoba memunculkan bayangan dalam pikiran kyuhyun membuat kyuhyun menjerit kesakitan, ia merasa seolah – olah seseorang mengambil alih nyawanya dengan paksa. Ia tidak bisa fokus dan hanya menjerit kesakitan. Sedangkan minho mulai tidak sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Changmin mulai menegakkan tubuhnya walaupun kedua tangannya masih ia gunakan untuk menutup telinganya. Perasaannya tidak enak. Ia benar – benar mengutuk orang yang melakukan ini. dia berharap para _time controller_ menghentikan situasi ini.

Kyuhyun masih menjerit, walaupun sakit. ia cemas melihat changmin karena ia tahu sasaran jonghyun bukan dirinya tapi changmin. ia berharap minho melepaskan dirinya, ia benar-benar bingung sebenarnya kemampuan apa yang minho punya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia berteriak kepada changmin walaupun ia tahu changmin tidak bisa mendengarnya.

" move changmin, move!" teriaknya walaupun tubuhnya sudah sangat sakit dan ngilu

Changmin yang melihat bibir kyuhyun bergerak, ia menerka kyuhyun berbicara dengan dirinya tapi ia tidak bisa menangkap maksudnya. Kyuhyun mulai menggunakan pikiranya untuk memindahkan tubuhnya changmin, tapi sulit. Ia merasa kepalanya akan pecah.

Leeteuk mengamati kyuhyun dari jauh, awalnya dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada grup itu. berniat mengalirkan kemampuan patronnya, tapi kyuhyun menolaknya. Jika situasi seperti ini berarti kyuhyun sedang menggunakan _mind controlling_ secara berlebihan. Leeteuk mulai panik tapi dia tidak bisa meninggalkan tempatnya karena jika itu terjadi tempat ini akan hancur.

Jonghyun mulai memunculkan petir – petir kecil, ia mulai mengarahkan pada changmin. kyuhyun semakin panik dia mulai tidak bisa berpikir dengan waras. Rasa sakit, cemas, panik dan waspada bercampur jadi satu. Sekali lagi ia memperingati changmin

" Changmin.. MOVE... MOVE!"

Changmin tidak meresponnya, dengan sisa fokus pikiranya ia mengendalikan pikirannya untuk membawa dirinya menghalangi changmin terkena serangan jonghyun.. dan Voilaa...

itu berhasil dirinya sampai ditempat changmin bersamaan dengan serangan jonghyun.

" OH GOD , Kyu!" changmin berteriak bersamaan dengan berhentinya sounding yesung

~To Be Continue~

terima kasih untuk **Jihyunelf|gyu1315|chairun|dyayudya|choeunbyung|kyuli99|fanycho| |phiexphiexnophiex **atas reviewnya dan silent reader yang mau mampir. ^^ hihihi

BOW... Sign

ESH 1608


	6. Chapter 6

Title: the unity of ability

Genre : frienship, brothership, fantasy

Rating : fiction T

Cast :

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Support cast : Max Changmin

Park Jungsoo aka leeteuk

Jung Yunho

Other cast : Super Junior, BAP, EXO, SNSD

Cast yang lain mengikuti alur cerita

Disclaimer : All of them belong to themselves and GOD . here i am only an owner for plot of the story.

Warning : Typos, heavy language, alur berputar – putar ... don't like it don't read it

Summary : kyuhyun dan ratusan pemuda remaja itu berbeda dengan manusia biasa. Bukan seperti cerita di film Harry potter atau twilight. Mereka ditempatkan pada suatu tempat bernama Sunmoon Village untuk dilatih secara rahasia dan dipersiapkan untuk menghadapi keadaan genting diluar nalar manusia biasa.

" **Changmin.. MOVE... MOVE!"**

**Changmin tidak meresponnya, dengan sisa fokus pikiranya ia mengendalikan pikirannya untuk membawa dirinya menghalangi changmin terkena serangan jonghyun.. dan Voilaa...**

**itu berhasil dirinya sampai ditempat changmin bersamaan dengan serangan jonghyun.**

"**OH GOD , Kyu!" changmin berteriak bersamaan dengan berhentinya sounding yesung**

**The Unity of Ability Chapter 6**

Aaaarrrgghh!

Beberapa abiliter berteriak mengambil alih suara sounding yesung yang tadi begitu memekikkan telinga. Kali ini Time controller bergerak terlalu lambat, mereka telat mengendalikan keadaan. semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Situasi menjadi di luar kendali, para pengawas mengambil tindakan siaga darurat. Para healer hari ini bekerja dua kali lebih lelah dari sebelumnya. Patron yang dijaga sempat goyah dan orang yang mempunyai andil terhadap ke stabilan itu malah berlari kesetanan.

" Kyuhyun!" leeteuk adalah orang itu, yang saat ini sedang berjuang mengendalikan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh karena ia berlari tanpa perhitungan, persetan dengan patronnya!

" minho, hentikan!" sungmin juga ikut berlari namun kearah minho dengan pengendalian diri dan refleks yang kuat ia langsung meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di dahi minho, membuat hoobaenya itu tidak sadarkan diri.

Sedangkan kekuatan jonghyun yang masih mengeluarkan petir secara gila – gilaan langsung dikontrol oleh yunho dan heechul yang masih tetap berada dalam ruangan putih di tengah – tengah arena pertarungan, selain itu mereka juga mengendalikan patron yang mendadak tidak stabil karena ulah leeteuk yang meninggalkan tempatnya dengan tiba – tiba.

Semua kejadian itu bagi kyuhyun bergerak sangat lambat seolah – olah di setting slow motion. Kyuhyun bisa melihat kekacauan yang terjadi disekitarnya. Pohon yang tumbang atau terbakar, Tanah yang retak dan air yang mengamuk. Tempat Underground test yang begitu indahnya kini telah porak – poranda. Ia juga bisa melihat beberapa temannya terkapar dan dibawa oleh para healer keluar dari arena pertarungan.

Tapi dari semua adegan itu yang mengherankan adalah dia tidak bisa mendengar suara apapun bahkan suara berdenging yang memekakkan telinga tadi juga turut tidak bisa ia dengar. Mendadak kyuhyun menjadi ketakutan, takut jika ia dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa mungkin kini dirinya akan menjadi tuli.

Sejenak kemudian, kyuhyun baru menyadari bahwa posisinya kini telah terbaring telentang ditanah. Ia ingat beberapa saat yang lalu, dengan seluruh kekuatannya, ia berhasil menjadi tameng untuk changmin dan melindunginya dari serangan petir jonghyun yang entah kenapa menjadi gila. Petir itu menyerang yang tidak seharusnya dia serang. Perlahan tapi pasti ia sadar bahwa petir itu ternyata juga mengenai tubuhnya. Tapi kyuhyun tidak tahu bagian mana saja dari tubuhnya yang terluka. dia hanya merasa di sekitar dada dan lengan kirinya panas terbakar.

Kyuhyun mendadak menjadi cemas, selain tidak bisa mendengar ternyata ia juga tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya dan juga tidak menemukan keberadaan changmin. dia takut serta khawatir changmin ikut terkena serangan atau terluka parah akibat serangan petir dan dorongan keras yang dilakukan olehnya. Lama – kelamaan kyuhyun merasa lehernya menjadi kaku, sejujurnya kyuhyun tidak bisa merasakan dengan pasti apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. mungkin karena sakit yang amat sangat. Kesadarannya mulai timbul tenggelam, hingga sesaat kemudian ia bisa merasakan ada seseorang yang merangkul tubuhnya.

Ia buka matanya dengan susah payah yang sejenak tadi ia pejamkan dan melihat changmin yang sudah menangis, di belakang changmin ia melihat sosok kakaknya yang berlari hampir terjatuh beberapa kali untuk menghampiri dirinya. Entah kenapa ia sangat merindukan kakaknya itu. ia alihkan pandangan matanya pada changmin. _uljima,_ _kau sangat ceroboh changmin! _kyuhyun ingin mengatakan itu tapi lidahnya kelu.

changmin menangis bergetar semua tubuhnya. Keadaan sahabatnya mengenaskan. Leeteuk yang sudah ada dihadapan kyuhyun dan changmin mengambil alih tubuh kyuhyun dan merangkulnya erat.

" Shindong...shindong!" leeteuk berteriak serak berharap sahabatnya itu mendengarnya dan menghampiri ia secepatnya

Oh tuhan, adiknya sudah tidak seperti manusia saat ini. telinga dan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah, mukanya pucat pasi, lengan kiri dan dadanya dipenuhi luka bakar. Mereka bahkan dirinya yang saat ini memeluk erat kyuhyun, tidak sadar bahwa 6 tulang rusuk dan tulang lengan atas kyuhyun remuk dan patah.

Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya melayang dan juga masih belum bisa mendengar apa yang ada disekitarnya. Ditengah keadaan itu, kyuhyun tidak mengerti apakah ia saat ini bermimpi atau telah menjadi roh karena ia mendadak menyaksikan sesuatu, Sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia rasakan atau alami.

" kyu.. kyu! Maaf!" changmin memegang tangan kyuhyun

Uhuuk.. kyuhyun sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya , ia memuntahkan segumpal darah berwarna merah kehitaman.

Raganya seperti tersedot ke dalam lingkaran hitam namun tak lama kemudian ia merasa raganya telah kembali pada realita dan sekarang kyuhyun sadar bahwa ternyata dirinya masih hidup..

tapi mungkin..

sebentar lagi..

ia merasa...

akan segera mati..

karena ia melihat sosok ibunya yang lebih dulu meninggalkan dia dan kakaknya..

" eom..ma.." dengan susah payah kyuhyun berucap dia benar – benar seperti melihat sosok ibunya

Uhuukk .. uhuukk...

Kyuhyun memuntahkan darah lagi.. darah itu tercecer kemana – mana, ia memuncratkan darah kehitaman itu dengan tekanan yang kuat. Tekanan dari sisa kekuatannya..

" astaga kyunnie, hiks.. hiks siapapun.. tolong!" kali ini tubuh leeteuk yang bergetar ia sudah tidak bisa berteriak karena suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan, sungguh ia membutuhkan healer atau siapapun untuk membantunya.

Yunho datang bersama shindong secepat mungkin mereka bisa, mereka berdua mengambil alih tubuh kyuhyun memindahkan ke blankar, memisahkan dari pelukan erat leeteuk dan memasangkan tabung oksigen. Para healer yang lain mendorong blankar kyuhyun keluar arena pertarungan di ikuti oleh leeteuk yang berulang kali akan terjatuh, jika saja changmin tidak membantu memapahnya.

Jarak antara mereka dengan blankar kyuhyun semakin menjauh. shindong berkonsentrasi mengerahkan dan menyalurkan energi healingnya pada kyuhyun. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, ia menatap yunho lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dia mendekat ke arah yunho, membisikkan sesuatu

" kita harus memindahkannya ke ruangan khusus."

" separah itu?" jawab yunho dengan pelan takut orang di belakangnya sadar apa yang mereka bicarakan

" ya, ini bahkan lebih parah dari donghae. Kita harus cepat yun!"

Mereka mendorong blankar kyuhyun dengan cepat, aliran energi healing shindong bersatu dengan sisa – sisa tenaga kyuhyun. Shindong merasakan darah kyuhyun beredar dengan cepat tapi tersendat di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Jantungnya memompa darah dengan hentakan yang kuat dan berat.

Blankar itu masuk dalam suatu ruangan khusus, ruangan yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh para anggota super power dan para healer. Ruangan berwarna abu dengan pencahayaan yang terang tapi auranya tidak bersahabat terasa sangat mencekam.

Shindong dibantu para healer yang lain merobek rompi pelindung dan seragam putih yang yang sudah tidak berbentuk. Mereka tidak terkejut ketika melihat luka bakar yang hampir mengoyak dada dan lengan kiri kyuhyun. Shindong dan para healer yang lain mencoba berkonsentrasi mengerahkan tenaga mereka. Yunho berdiri dibelakang shindong dan mengamati teman se-teamnya itu.

" bagaimana?" yunho mencoba tenang tapi kali ini ia sedikit khawatir

" tulang lengan kirinya patah..."

" ini sulit sunbaenim!" lay seorang healer dari advance abiliter masuk dalam perbincangan mereka

" ya aku tahu, lay." Kembali shindong menengok ke arah belakang

" yun, 6 tulang rusuknya remuk dan ada kemungkinan ia mengalami pembengkakan organ dalam. Kemungkinan kita membutuhkan lebih dari 3 minggu untuk mengobatinya. karena kita juga butuh istirahat."

Yunho tak bisa menjawab, ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Sedikit banyak sebagai ketua team ia diharuskan mengenal setiap anggota dan kemampuannya. Mereka yang mempunyai kemampuan healing sangat berharga dan mereka mempunyai waktu yang tidak sebentar untuk mengisi energinya kembali.

Walaupun jumlah mereka tidak sedikit, tapi keberadaan mereka sangat di perlukan dan yunho paham benar tentang hal itu. jadi, mana mungkin dia akan memaksa para healer untuk bekerja lebih dari batas kemampuannya. Itu sama saja dengan membunuh mereka. Hingga akhirnya, yunho memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

*** The Unity Of Ability***

Sementara di koridor ruangan itu, changmin dan leeteuk terduduk dilantai menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding yang tepat bersebrangan dengan pintu ruangan itu. sebenarnya selain leeteuk, changmin tidak di perkenankan untuk berada di koridor itu. tapi kali ini ego mengalahkannya. Peraturan tinggal peraturan.

leeteuk masih bergetar. Ia kembali pada memori beberapa saat yang lalu. Ketika patron yang ia alirkan pada tubuh kyuhyun di tolak kyuhyun sedemikian rupa.

Jarak mereka yang cukup jauh membuat leeteuk sedikit sulit untuk memahami kejadian apa yang di alami adiknya. Kejanggalan yang ia rasakan terjadi ketika jonghyun yang merupakan anggota advance abiliter mulai tidak mampu mengendalikan elemennya. Petirnya menyerang grup yang lain ataupun menyerang benda yang ada disekitarnya. Elemen yang lain juga bergerak ke arah kyuhyun seperti tertarik magnet yang begitu kuat.

Sampai pada puncaknya, ia melihat adiknya seperti berteleportasi walaupun sebenarnya kyuhyun bukan seorang teleporter dan leeteuk tahu itu hanya bentuk mind control yang dilakukan oleh kyuhyun.

Hingga akhirnya petir itu mengenai tubuh adiknya. Adik yang berusaha ia jaga. Mengingat kejadian itu, leeteuk menangis meraung keras sambil memukul dadanya. Baginya ini sungguh menyesakkan, sangat sesak. Ia menyalahkan dirinya. Dirinya yang telah gagal dua kali menjaga kyuhyun.

Changmin merasa lebih tenang ia sudah tidak menangis, walaupun ia masih merasa tegang dan itu berakibat pada kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut. Ia menghampiri leeteuk dan merangkulnya. Mencoba membagi ketenangan yang ia miliki. Pikiran changmin mulai berkecamuk dan mulai bertanya – tanya apa hubungan yang leeteuk jalin dengan kyuhyun? Mengapa mereka begitu dekat ? dan mengapa leeteuk hingga seperti ini?

Tapi dia urungkan untuk bertanya. Changmin yakin suatu hari nanti semuanya akan terbuka. Sesekali tangannya mengelus pelan punggung leeteuk. Pendengarannya terusik dengan gumaman kata maaf leeteuk.

" mian.. mian!"

Kegiatan mereka ter-intrupsi oleh yunho yang membuka pintu dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Leeteuk langsung melepaskan rangkulan changmin dan segera berdiri. Ia memegang kerah yunho dengan kuat, terlihat tangannya masih bergetar.

" bre****k kau yunho!"

Yunho hanya terdiam tidak berminat melepaskan cengkraman leeteuk pada kerahnya.

" sudah kubilang, untuk tidak melakukan ini!"

" DIA SEKARAT! Adik ku sekarat, yun!" leeteuk melemas, ia jatuh merosot. Lututnya menopang tubuhnya sedangkan tangan yang tadi mencekram kerah yunho beralih pada lengan bawah yunho. Changmin cukup terkejut dengan pernyataan leeteuk tapi ia hanya diam tidak berniat ikut campur.

" kau benar – benar sialan. Bre****k! Hiks,, hiks..."

"... Aku harus bagaimana yun?"

" adikku bagaimana?"

" aku harus bicara apa dengan mereka?"

" yun, tolong aku! Tolong kyuhyun!" leeteuk meracau tak jelas. Yunho memapahnya berdiri dan langsung memeluk sambil mengusap punggunnya. Ia tidak berucap banyak, kata – katanya tersalurkan pada setiap gerakan yang ia lakukan.

" teuki, maafkan aku. Ini benar – benar di luar bayangan ku!"

" jadi bagaimana dengan kyuhyun?" changmin berkata dan itu sukses menghentikan kegiatan yunho dan leeteuk, ia menatap mereka dengan sinis. Changmin masih tidak tenang sebelum ia mengetahui tentang keadaan kyuhyun.

" kyuhyun dalam keadaan 80% kehilangan kesadaran dan pengendalian atas dirinya. Energi cadangan yang biasanya tersimpan di setiap tubuh abiliter tidak ada pada tubuhnya..."

Changmin mulai mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Giginya mengerat rahangnya mengeras tubuhnya tegang

" tulang rusuk dan lengan kirinya patah serta remuk, shindong mengatakan padaku bahwa kemungkinan terjadinya pembengkakan organ dalam sangat tinggi. Para healer membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 3 minggu untuk mengobatinya."

" teuki sebaiknya kau tunggu di ruangan mu, setelah shindong dan para healer yang lain selesai mengobati kyuhyun. Kau boleh kembali kesini. Kangin akan mengantarmu ke asrama."

Entah dari kapan kangin berdiri di ujung koridor itu, jelas yunho tahu dan merasakan bahwa kangin telah mendengar apa yang mereka ucapkan.

" kau tahu aku ada disana?" tanya nya sambil melangkah mendekati yunho, changmin dan leeteuk menengok ke arah munculnya kangin.

" jangan salah paham, aku hanya mengantarkan sehun. Ia juga terluka akibat petir jonghyun." Kangin menjelaskan maksud ia berdiri disana, ia tak ingin terjadi kesalahpahaman.

" sssstttt!" yunho memberi isyarat pada kangin untuk diam dan ia mulai bergerak kearah belakang leeteuk dan membuatnya tertidur.

" kita bisa bicarakan masalah itu nanti, sebaiknya kau antar kan tetangga kamarmu ini. energinya kemana – mana, dia membuangnya dengan percuma."

" oke." Kangin mengambil alih tubuh leeteuk dan mulai memapahnya menjauh dari yunho dan changmin

Tinggallah mereka berdua dalam keheningan. Sampai akhirnya changmin jatuh berlutut. Ia merasa tulangnya begitu ngilu dan keram hingga tak mampu berdiri. Mungkin akibat ia menggunakan kemampuan teleportasi yang berlebihan tadi. Yunho langsung memposisikan tubuhnya seperti changmin. ia bantu memegang tubuhnya.

" kau terluka?"

" tidak" ia jawab dengan singkat dan sinis, entah kenapa ia tidak suka dengan aura yunho

" oke, walaupun kau berkata seperti itu. aku akan tetap membawamu keruang perawatan."

Dengan sigap yunho menggendong changmin di punggungnya. Changmin hanya berdesis, entah karena tulangnya yang begitu ngilu atau karena ketidaksukaannya terhadap yunho. Setibanya di kamar perawatan. Ia membaringkan tubuh changmin. membuka seragamnya. Ia tahu changmin terluka. Telapak tangannya berdarah namun pemiliknya justru membiarkannya.

Yunho mulai berkonsentrasi hingga cahaya berwarna turqouise keluar dari telapak tangannya.

" kau juga seorang healer?" yunho menggeleng, ia mencoba fokus pada tangan changmin yang terluka berusaha menutup kembali luka tersebut.

" lalu bagaimana kau bisa memilikinya?"

" seseorang mengajarkannya padaku."

" siapa?" dahi changmin berkerut

Bukannya menjawab Yunho malah tertawa singkat, " kau saat ini mirip dengan seseorang itu. "

Entah kenapa Changmin mulai merasa nyaman, energi yunho begitu nyaman. Ia mengantuk hingga tanpa sadar tertidur. Setelah lukanya tertutup, yunho menyelimuti changmin. ia pandang wajahnya sebentar lalu tersenyum simpul. Betapa rindunya ia pada changmin. tak cukup melakukan itu, yunho mulai mengelus dan merapikan rambutnya. Changmin terlihat sangat tertekan dan lelah.

" kyuhyun berharga untuk leeteuk. Begitu pun kamu berharga untukku"

Yunho keluar ruangan dan membiarkan changmin tertidur. Setelah ia menutup pintu setetes air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Air mata kerinduan dan kekecewaan.

" maafkan aku , J. Ini terlalu berat. Kembalilah. Aku sangat membutuhkan mu!"

*** The Unity Of Ability***

" _ayo sini.. pelan-pelan.." anak kecil yang baru saja berumur 1 tahun itu mulai berlatih berjalan. Beberapa kali terjatuh tidak membuatnya berhenti berusaha.. ia terus mencoba. Karena seseorang yang ada di hadapannya juga tidak menyerah menyemangatinya._

" _ma...ma" anak kecil itu masih berusaha berdiri. _

" _ayo sini sayang!" ibu dari anak kecil tersebut merentangkan tubuhnya terkadang menepuk tangannya pelan, isyarat agar anak kecil itu menghampiri dirinya._

_Lelah dan kesal karena terus terjatuh, membuat anak kecil itu menangis. Ibunya malah tersenyum dan tertawa singkat sambil berjalan menghampiri anak kecil itu. Ia mengerti anaknya kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. _

" _sssstt,, kyunnie kesal, eoh?" kyuhyun kecil kini telah berada dalam gendongan langsung memeluk erat leher ibunya. _

" _masih kesal karena belum bisa berjalan?" ibunya mencoba melepas rangkulan erat pada lehernya._

_Kyuhyun kecil melepaskan pelukannya, ia melihat ibunya sebentar kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada kiri ibunya. Detak jantung ibunya mengalun pelan dan damai. Membuatnya mengantuk._

" _kyunnie, mengantuk? Caa, tidurlah!" ibunya duduk pada sebuah Bench di taman dekat apartemen mereka. Menimang kyuhyun kecil hingga tertidur. Sebelum seseorang berteriak keras dan membuat kyuhyun menangis. Tidurnya terusik karena kehadiran orang itu._

" _eomma!" bocah berumur 7 tahun itu berteriak menghampiri adik dan ibunya_

"shindong, mengapa tubuhnya begitu panas?" setelah 7 jam beristirahat kini leeteuk berada dalam ruang perawatan kyuhyun, ia menggenggam tangan adiknya.

" ya, itu adalah efek dari luka – lukanya, hal wajar." Shindong masih menatap beberapa dokumen yang berisi tentang catatan kesehatan kyuhyun dan abiliter yang lain.

" para healer akan menyalurkan energi beberapa jam sekali, sekaligus memberinya morfin untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya.. mencegah lukanya infeksi juga."

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk, ia mengelus rambut adiknya.

" aku benar – benar tidak menyangka ia adikmu. Siapa saja yang telah mengetahui tentang hal ini?"

" yunho dan kau, mungkin juga changmin!"

" kau tau mengenai resikonya?"

" ya aku cukup tau, aku mengalami efek buruk setelah mengetahuinya!"

" _jongsoo-ya, jangan berteriak adikmu jadi menangis!"_

_Ibunya mencoba menimang kembali adiknya hingga tertidur. Merasa bersalah, jongsoo kecil itu tidak berkata apapun dan duduk disebelah ibunya. Ketika dirasa anak bungsunya sudah tidur, ibunya mengelus rambut jongsoo. _

" _ada apa? Kenapa kau ada disini?"_

" _soo tidak ingin pergi kesana, soo hanya ingin disini!"_

" _lalu bagaimana dengan kita jika jongsoo ada disini? jongsoo tidak kasian dengan kyuhyun. Dia masih terlalu kecil." Wanita itu mencoba memberi pengertian dengan lembut_

" _tapi eomma, soo tidak mau kembali kesana. Pokoknya tidak mau!" jongsoo kecil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang lain, tidak ingin menatap ibunya. Matanya telah berkaca-kaca siap untuk menangis. Ibunya tau anak sulungnya itu sedang merajuk._

" _jongsoo tatap eomma!" ibunya berusaha untuk menarik perhatian jongsoo kecil dan membuatnya menatap ibunya itu._

" _kenapa jongsoo ingin disini? Memangnya apa yang telah terjadi disana?" bukannya menjawab jongsoo kecil itu malah menangis. Ibunya menghapus air matanya. Hatinya sakit melihat anak sulungnya seperti itu. ini memang kesalahannya. _

" _ulji..."_

_Dor.._

_dor.._

_Kata – kata ibunya tergantikan oleh Suara itu, suara meluncurnya selongsong peluru dari senjata api itu terdengar jelas. Tanpa sadar jongsoo telah mengeluarkan patron nya untuk melindungi ibu dan adiknya._

" _hentikan, aku akan kembali! Tapi hentikan. Jangan sakiti mereka!" _

_Orang berseragam hitam dan menggunakan helm yang dirancang khusus yang juga berwarna hitam itu turun dari kendaraan yang akan sulit di temukan di manapun. Mereka itu seolah – olah pasukan luar angkasa yang datang kebumi. _

_Membawa senjata yang juga dibuat khusus, sedangkan di depan mereka anak berumur 7 tahun itu masih mengerahkan kemampuan patron nya yang belum stabil itu untuk melindungi ibu dan adiknya. Ia masih memperingati orang – orang tersebut untuk tidak mengerahkan senjata kepada mereka berdua._

_Ibunya yang menyadari mengenai kejadian itu langsung melangkah pelan mengampiri jongsoo sambil menggendong kyuhyun kecil. Ia letakan telapak tangannya pada bahu jongsoo lalu tersenyum. Dengan sekejap patron yang menyatu dengan energi jongsoo berhenti._

" _kembalilah, eomma akan mengunjungi mu nanti sayang."_

" _tidak, soo tidak mau. jongsoo ingin bersama eomma!"_

_Mata wanita itu terlihat sendu, kali ini matanya seperti di kelilingi awan kelabu. Meski begitu ia memaksakan seulas senyuman._

" _jongsoo sayang. Ibu menyayangi mu." Ibunya mendaratkan ciuman damai dikening jongsoo sebelum memberi isyarat kepada orang – orang tersebut untuk membawa jongsoo. Sedangkan anak kecil yang berusaha di bawa itu menangis meraung – raung, ia terus memanggil nama ibu dan adik kecilnya sambil mencoba melepas dekapan dari orang-orang berseragam hitam itu._

" _maafkan kami, nyonya!" _

" _ya, tak apa. Tolong jaga dia untuk ku seunghyun!" _

" _eomma.. eomma!"_

_Wanita itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk, matanya telah berkaca - kaca tapi penuh dengan isyarat yang memberi tanda bahwa semuanya akan baik – baik saja._

" _eommaa... eomma.. eomma jahat!"_

" _kyunnie,, kyunnie,, tolong hyung!" mendengar jeritan kakaknya, adiknya terbangun dan juga menangis keras. Tangisan nya tetap tidak berhenti walaupun kendaraan yang telah membawa kakaknya pergi sudah tidak terlihat. Ia tetap menangis meronta keras dari dekapan ibunya. Wanita itu mencoba menenangkannya dan berujung menangis bersama._

Kyuhyun bergerak – gerak gelisah. Ia sungguh merasa tidak nyaman karena penggalan – penggalan memori itu menari – nari di alam bawah sadarnya. Ia merasa yakin bahwa itu bukan hanya ingatannya, karena ia bisa melihat jelas sosok dirinya yang masih kecil itu.

Rasa sedih yang ia rasakan dalam penggalan memori itu membuat air matanya keluar di sudut pelupuk matanya. Kenapa harus muncul penggalan memori itu? hatinya sakit walaupun jiwanya tidak bisa merasakan. Leeteuk yang melihat adiknya menangis tapi tak kunjung sadar terus menggumamkan nama adiknya berharap adiknya sadar.

" kyu.. kyunnie?" leeteuk menghapus jejak – jejak air mata disudut mata adiknya. Mimpi apa hingga adiknya menangis. Membuat dirinya ikut terenyuh dan terbawa suasana.

Sesaat setelah leeteuk menghapus air matanya, kelopak mata adiknya bergerak pelan hingga akhirnya terbuka.

" kyu, kau bangun?" leeteuk memencet tombol emergency

Kyuhyun hanya bisa melihat bayangan seseorang dengan kabur, tapi ia bisa mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya dan ia pastikan bahwa itu adalah suara kakaknya. Sedikit kelegaan ternyata dirinya menjadi tuli itu hanya sesaat.

" kyu, kau bisa melihat hyung? mendengar hyung?"

Matanya memberat, suaranya belum bisa keluar padahal banyak yang ingin ia sampaikan pada kakaknya itu. anehnya kyuhyun tidak merasakan apa – apa pada tubuhnya. Setelah itu kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memasuki alam bawah sadarnya kembali.

Leeteuk yang panik hendak keluar dari ruangan tempat adiknya dirawat sebelum Shindong dan Lay masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

^^^ To Be Continue^^^

Oke, sampai sini dulu ya dan maaf telat..

kira – kira apa yang bakal terjadi ya setelah ini? ada yang bisa nebak ga? Siapa dan bagaimana lawan mereka yang sesungguhnya? Atau bagaimana masa lalu kyuhyun dan cast yang lain?

Kalian mau sad atau happy ending?

Kalo yang sempet mampir bisa Kasih tanggapan tentang pertanyaan ini di kotak review ya,^^

Yang pasti chapter depan, pengen adem – adem dulu...

Lagi – lagi makasih banget yang udah mau sempet baca dan review.. sama yang sempetin waktunya untuk balas PM dari saya..

Kalo kalian ada yang ga ngerti atau jalan ceritanya berputar – putar.. mangga asking pada saya saja.

Thanks for **Jihyunelf|gyu1315|chairun|dyayudya|choeunbyung|kyuli99|fanycho|phiexphiexnophiex|oracle88|chocosnow|silent reader|lail's| |awaelfkyu13|gnagyu| **atas reviewnya dan silent reader yang mau mampir. ^^ hihihi


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: the unity of ability**

**Genre : frienship, brothership, fantasy **

**Rating : fiction T**

**Cast :**

**Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun **

**Support cast : Max Changmin **

**Park Jungsoo aka leeteuk**

**Jung Yunho**

**Other cast : Super Junior, BAP, EXO, SNSD**

**Cast yang lain mengikuti alur cerita**

**Disclaimer : All of them belong to themselves and GOD . here i am only an owner for plot of the story.**

**Warning : Typos, heavy language, alur berputar – putar ... don't like it don't read it**

**Summary : kyuhyun dan ratusan pemuda remaja itu berbeda dengan manusia biasa. Bukan seperti cerita di film Harry potter atau twilight. Mereka ditempatkan pada suatu tempat bernama Sunmoon Village untuk dilatih secara rahasia dan dipersiapkan untuk menghadapi keadaan genting diluar nalar manusia biasa.**

" kyu, kau bisa melihat hyung? mendengar hyung?"

Matanya memberat, suaranya belum bisa keluar padahal banyak yang ingin ia sampaikan pada kakaknya itu. anehnya kyuhyun tidak merasakan apa – apa pada tubuhnya. Setelah itu kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memasuki alam bawah sadarnya kembali.

Leeteuk yang panik hendak keluar dari ruangan tempat adiknya dirawat sebelum Shindong dan Lay masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

**The Unity of Ability **

**chapter 7**

_kau tahu mengapa mawar ini menjadi hitam?_

_Itu karena sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi padanya._

_Dan kau tau mengapa mawar merah tetap merah walaupun disekelilingnya adalah keburukan?_

_Karena dia berhasil bertahan._

Suasana diluar kamar rawat kyuhyun tampak lengang hanya sesekali terlihat para guardian yang memakai seragam hitam metalik berjaga di setiap sudut pelataran bercat putih gading itu, sangat berbeda dengan keadaan di dalam. Dimana ruangan itu tampak dipenuhi aroma kecemasan, Leeteuk dalam keadaan panik dan sedang berada di tahap dimana saraf motoriknya tidak merespon apa yang otaknya perintahkan. Ia terus saja memencet tombol emergency berharap tim medis akan segera datang.

Baru saja ia hendak keluar, ketika Shindong dan Lay membuka pinta kamar rawat dan masuk keruangan dengan masing – masing map hitam di genggamannya –_data para abiliter yang terluka._ Tanpa berkata apapun, shindong langsung memeriksa keadaan kyuhyun. Ia bisa merasakan denyut jantung kyuhyun mulai berdetak normal walau masih memompa darah dengan tekanan yang berat.

" dia sepertinya masih _shock_. Biarkan beristirahat kembali. Ini kemajuan teuki, donghae butuh lebih dari dua minggu untuk membuka matanya tapi kyuhyun belum sehari dia sudah sadar– "

Shindong tersenyum menenangkan ke arah leeteuk.

" –jangan khawatir, lay kali ini akan mengaliri energinya. Jadi beristirahatlah, kau seperti panda saat ini."

Entah ia harus senang atau marah menanggapi candaan shindong, yang pasti itu sedikit menghiburnya " terima kasih shindong."

" hm..." shindong keluar ruangan setelah mengingatkan lay untuk memberi morfin pada kyuhyun dan berhati – hati menggunakan kemampuannya.

Leeteuk kembali duduk disamping tempat tidur kyuhyun. Ia menggenggam dan mengelus pelan telapak tangan adiknya. Sedikit banyak leeteuk menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, Kyuhyun bahkan masih menggunakan bantuan oksigen untuk segera bernapas tapi ia, ia bahkan tidak terluka sedikitpun. Kakak macam apa dia?

Lay mengamati sebentar wajah sunbaenimnya itu, ia tampak terlihat sangat lelah. bibirnya mulai memutih dengan mata yang tampak sayu. Tangan lay mulai mengeluarkan warna turqouise dan ia hadapkan pada dada kyuhyun.

Tiba – tiba Leeteuk terkejut, ia merasa hangat " lay, kau membagi energimu padaku?"

Lay hanya tersenyum kikuk. " sunbae , terlihat sangat lelah"

" kau bisa membagi energimu?"

" ya, tapi hanya sebentar. Mungkin cukup untuk mengembalikan energi sunbae."

" terima kasih lay."

" ya, jangan khawatir kyuhyun adalah abiliter yang kuat. Walaupun cadangan energi pada tubuhnya tidak ada, ia mampu sadar lebih cepat."

" ya, kau benar. Dia adalah abiliter yang sangat kuat." Mereka berdua tersenyum. Lay bukan seseorang yang ingin tahu masalah orang lain. Hubungan apapun yang leeteuk miliki dengan kyuhyun bukanlah urusannya. Sebagai healer yang baik tugasnya adalah membantu mereka yang terluka.

Tiba – tiba key masuk kedalam ruang perawatan kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya ia mengetuk pintunya pelan. Ia telah mendapat izin dari yunho untuk masuk ke pelataran ruang perawatan khusus ini.

" sunbae, maaf. Yunho sunbaenim mengatakan padaku untuk memberitahukan pada sunbae bahwa rapat akan segera dimulai."

" hm, terima kasih key." Key mengangguk lalu keluar meninggalkan leeteuk dan lay.

Leeteuk bangkit dan sedikit merapikan pakaiannya sebelum pergi ke ruang rapat. Kegiatannya terinterupsi ketika lay bertanya dan memastikan bahwa sunbaenimnya ini tidak akan tumbang diruang rapat.

" apakah tidak apa-apa sunbae mengikuti rapat sekarang?"

" ini hanya rapat mengenai evaluasi_ underground test_, aku tidak terluka apapun."

Leeteuk pamit keluar, baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ia membalikkan tubuhnya sambil tersenyum hangat.

" lay, aku titip kyuhyun dan jangan memforsir tenagamu."

" iya." Lay balas tersenyum dan menatap punggung leeteuk yang berlalu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

***The unity of Ability***

Leeteuk melangkah pelan, menuju ruangan dimana rapat evaluasi akan dilaksanakan. Tapi tiba – tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika tidak sengaja ia mendengar suara seseorang menjerit – jerit dan suara seseorang lain yang mencoba menenangkan. Semakin lama ia makin mengenali suara orang yang mencoba menenangkan tersebut, itu adalah suara sungmin. Ia mengikuti arah suara itu, tiba – tiba yunho menarik tangannya.

" kau mau kemana jongsoo? Rapat akan segera dimulai."

" Don't call me like that." leeteuk menggeram kesal tapi ia tidak bisa berteriak di pelataran rumah sakit.

" calm down!"

" apa yang kau lakukan disini?" leeteuk mengajukan pertanyaan walaupun sebenarnya ia enggan berurusan dengannya.

" kau tidak perlu tahu."

Oke, leeteuk menghela napas kasar ia tidak ingin berujung menonjok orang yang berada dihadapannya ini. Mereka memutuskan berjalan beriringan sampai depan pintu ruang rapat utama dengan damai hingga yunho mengeluarkan pernyataan maaf yang sukses membuat leeteuk jengah.

" hentikan! Permintaan maafmu tidak mengubah keadaan yunho!"

" iya aku tahu, tapi aku sungguh – sungguh minta maaf untuk mu dan kyuhyun.. dan semua pihak yang terlibat!"

" shit! Lalu kenapa kau tak menghentikan semuanya sebelum keadaan menjadi kacau?"

" aku tidak bisa, mereka memantau terus dan kelemahan kita adalah kunci untuk mereka. You want all of us are show that to them? Oh come on leeteuk! Kau tahu waktu kita tidak banyak!" tangannya mengepal, sekuat tenaga yunho mencoba menahan emosinya. Ia berkata dengan pelan tapi terlihat rahangnya mengeras. Butuh usaha yang melelahkan jika perbincangan ini naik lagi kepermukaan.

" dengan mengorbankan kyuhyun?" suara leeteuk mulai meninggi

" tidak ada seorang pun yang ingin ku jadikan korban, teuki. Mengertilah!"

Tahu bahwa ini akan menjadi pembicaraan panjang tanpa ujung, leeteuk segera berlalu meninggalkan yunho, membuka pintu dengan kasar dan segera duduk di tempat yang biasa ia tempati. Semua orang tepatnya superpower abiliter menatap mereka bergantian. Tidak biasanya dua orang ini bertengkar begitu lama. Mereka tahu kejadian seperti ini selalu akan terulang ketika underground tes selesai dilaksanakan namun tidak pernah serunyam sekarang.

Bertolak belakang dengan yang dilakukan oleh leeteuk, yunho berhasil mengontrol emosinya, Ia menarik kursi dan duduk dengan tenang.

" aku tahu sungmin sedang dimana, tapi dimana kangin dan heechul?"

Seohyun membuka suara " mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kemari, yun."

" apakah kita langsung memulai evaluasinya?" shindong bertanya pada siapapun yang ada di ruang rapat tersebut mungkin lebih tepatnya pada yunho karena ia adalah ketua team disini.

Merasa menjadi orang yang diajukan pertanyaan, yunho meresponnya " kita akan menunggu hingga semuanya lengkap."

Tiga orang masuk kedalam ruangan secara bersamaan, sungmin nampak terengah – engah mungkin ia baru saja berlari. Mereka bertiga langsung duduk di tempat masing – masing setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan maaf karena terlambat. Yunho menyerahkan kepada heechul untuk memimpin rapat, ia tidak mau memancing emosi teman – temannya terlebih pada leeteuk.

" ini adalah underground test terparah yang pernah terjadi dan ku yakin kalian sependapat dengan ku." Heechul membuka rapat dengan tidak formal. Oh ayolah, setelah semua yang beru saja terjadi, ia ingin rapat ini tidak berakhir kacau seperti underground yang telah porak - poranda.

" ada beberapa hal yang tidak pernah terjadi di underground tes sebelum – sebelumnya. Juga korbannya lebih banyak, sebelum aku melanjutkan. Aku secara pribadi meminta maaf kepada kalian semua."

Semua nya mengangguk kecuali leeteuk, ia mendesis kesal. Ia tahu ini berlebihan mungkin juga karena dendam masa lalu dan kalau saja dua orang yang saat ini menjabat jadi ketua team dan wakil ketua itu berpikir sedikit saja lebih panjang, ia yakin ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Leeteuk menjadi seperti ini bukan hanya karena adiknya terluka tapi karena tes ini diadakan dengan konsep yang menurutnya belum dipikir secara masak – masak.

Mereka memaparkan hasil evaluasi tadi secara bergantian. Ruangan itu menjadi sedikit menggerahkan, masing-masing dari mereka mencoba mengontrol keadaan sedemikian rupa.

" aku tidak tau mengapa ini semua terjadi, tapi dari hasil pengamatanku dan juga terapi talking pada mereka yang terluka. Hampir dari mereka tidak mengerti mengapa mereka tidak bisa mengontrol kemampuan. Yang menganehkannya lagi, keinginan melukai menjadi sangat besar." Sungmin mengeluarkan semua yang dia anggap perlu dipaparkan

" apakah semuanya merasa seperti itu? yunho mempertegas dengan bertanya kepada sungmin

" aku tidak menanyakan pada semua, hanya pada mereka yang terluka dan berada dekat di sekitar kyuhyun. Aku adalah pengawas team B saat itu..." sungmin mencoba mengingatkan rekan – rekannya kembali

"... ini aneh, kemampuan melukai itu menjadi sangat besar tapi mereka tujukan bukan untuk lawannya. Itu untuk kyuhyun dan _impact_ nya terjadi pada mereka yang ada disekitar kyuhyun"

Jauh dari tempat duduk sungmin, leeteuk menegang. Mereka sudah masuk dalam pembicaraan inti ternyata dan itu mengenai kyuhyun. Yunho melirik singkat ke arah leeteuk.

" minho sampai saat ini masih histeris, luhan dan donghae (mereka sama-sama mind reader) hingga saat ini tidak bisa membaca pikiran minho. Semua nya seperti _ter-block._ Jiwanya terguncang dan ini mengesalkan karena aku tidak bisa menenangkannya."

Berharap pembicaaraan ini tidak menjadi panjang yunho mengambil kesimpulan " aku akan melihatnya setelah rapat ini selesai."

Dibawah meja oval memanjang berwarna coklat tua itu, Leeteuk hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan hingga kuku jarinya memutih.

" ini semua tidak akan seperti ini jika kalian berpikir matang sebelum semuanya terjadi"

" berhentilah teuki. Kami berdua sudah meminta maaf. Jangan menjadi egois!" heechul mencoba menhentikan perdebatan yang tidak ada ujungnya ini.

" egois kau bilang? Kalian berdua yang egois."

" I said Shut Up! Heechul meluncurkan petir kecil kearah leeteuk tapi patronnya berhasil melindungi dan membalikkan serangan heechul.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu berjengit kaget, mengerutkan dahi hingga alis mereka bertaut " kau membalikkan serangan dengan patron mu? Heechul juga tak kalah terkejut, tidak ada satu orang patroner pun yang mampu melakukannya tapi kali ini leeteuk melakukannya.

Leeteuk mendesis kesal, " mengapa kau terkejut? Bahkan partner mu yunho tahu betul tentang itu." ia meninggalkan ruangan yang sarat akan suasana menegangkan. Heechul menengok ke arah yunho menuntut penjelasan atau jawaban dari pertanyaan yang mulai berputar - putar di otaknya.

Baru saja leeteuk akan meninggalkan ruangan sebelum beberapa orang superpower abiliter menahannya, mencoba menenangkan dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali duduk namun yang ia lakukan justru sebaliknya. Keluar dan membanting pintu dengan kasar.

Yunho hanya bisa menghela napas berat, ia membubarkan rapat evaluasi, menyuruh shindong memberikan laporan tentang mereka yang terluka lalu menuju ruangan minho bersama sungmin.

Beberapa orang guardian nampak berjaga diluar dan didalam ruangan minho. Keadaan minho juga tidak bisa dikatakan baik – baik saja.

" HENTIKAN.. HENTIKAN!" minho masih berbaring dan berteriak, tangannya terikat kuat disamping tempat tidurnya begitu pun dengan kakinya.

" MAAFKAN AKU, HENTIKAN!"

" Dia terus saja mengucapkan seperti itu, meminta maaf dan menyuruh entah siapa untuk menghentikannya. Saat ini jiwanya benar – benar tidak stabil, aku sudah mencoba mengontrolnya namun tetap tidak bisa."

" aku mengerti." Yunho berbicara sebentar dengan para guardian setelah itu mereka pergi meninggalkan ruangan minho. Sungmin mengernyit bingung.

" aku menyuruh mereka pergi, sungmin bisakah kau mengunci pintu?"

" oh baiklah, tapi mengapa harus dikunci?"

" entahlah, aku tak ingin siapapun masuk." Setelah mengunci pintu sungmin melangkah pelan kearah yunho menerka – nerka apa yang akan dilakukannya.

" astaga, jangan kau bilang kau akan memanipulasi pikiranmu dan masuk dalam pikirannya?"

" aku akan mencobanya, aku adalah seorang mind controlling disini." Yunho tersenyum menenangkan sungmin yang nampak mulai panik

" kau gila, yun! Bagaimana jika kau berakhir seperti dia? Aku tidak mau punya pasien lagi yang sama sepertinya."

" sungmin kita harus menolongnya, dia bukan sekedar hoobae kita. Dia.. tidak tapi Mereka semua adik kita teman satu team kita, percayalah padaku!"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk ragu

" panggil shindong, jika sesuatu terjadi."

" berhentilah menakutiku"

Yunho duduk dikursi samping tempat tidur minho, mulai memejamkan matanya sambil memegang telapak tangan minho dan mulai masuk ke alam bawah sadar nya. Terdengar suara aneh tidak jelas, tapi seperti suara seorang wanita. Tempatnya terlalu gelap, namun lama – kelamaan ia bisa melihat seseorang seperti dipasung, yunho mencoba menyipitkan pandangannya mencari tahu siapa itu dan ternyata...

" minho?!" yunho mencoba meyakinkan

" yunho sunbaenim, tolong!" suaranya terdengar serak dan sarat akan permohonan. ia berlari menuju tempat dimana minho dipasung mencoba mencari cara bagaimana melepaskannya. Ini gila, sesuatu yang seperti ini terjadi di alam bawah sadar.

'**jangan berani melepaskannya!'** suara wanita tadi nampak jelas sekarang

Gerakan tangan yunho melepas ikatan minho terhenti, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kesegala arah " siapa kau?"

'**jangan kau sentuh anak itu, dia telah mengganggu putraku!'**

" aku tanya siapa kau?" kali ini yunho meninggikan suaranya, tangannya yang tadi terhenti mulai mencoba melepaskan ikatannya lagi dan terlihat sekali dari pupil mata yunho yang berpencar tak jelas karena gelisah.

'**yunho, hentikan!'**

" siapa kau? Mengapa kau melakukan ini?"

Wanita itu muncul dari kegelapan dengan jubah abu panjang dan rambut tergerai.

" yu...ra?"

'**dia mengganggu putraku!'**

tiba – tiba yunho tersentak kaget karena minho mulai berteriak 'hentikan' lagi. Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya kearah wanita itu.

" kau memanipulasi pikiran di bawah pikiran? Hentikan yura, dia hanya anak berumur 18 tahun sama seperti kyuhyun."

Minho langsung berhenti, tubuhnya melemas.

'**dia mencoba menarik memori masa lalu kyuhyun!'**

" yura, lepaskan minho. Dia tidak salah, kita sedang dalam tes tadi. Ini di luar kendalinya!"

' **hapus semua memori sejak ia mencoba menarik memori kyuhyun hingga saat ini, atau aku akan terus menyiksanya'**

" mengapa kau menjadi seperti ini? kau wanita yang lembut yura."

' **lakukan sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!'**

yunho mulai mengontrol pikiran minho menghapus setiap memori yang berhubungan dengan kyuhyun, mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran minho. Sebelum semuanya selesai, ia mendengar perkataan lembut wanita itu, Park Yura.

' **maafkan aku, yunho. Aku hanya menyayangi anakku. Aku hidup dalam memori mereka!'**

Yunho terbangun, perlahan ia merasa ada guncangan pada bahu dan itu sungmin yang melakukannya. Minho sudah berhenti berteriak dan dalam keadaan tidur sekarang.

" yunho kau mimisan!"

Tangannya menyentuh hidungnya pelan , ia melihat ada darah merah kental pada tangannya.

Sungmin mengambil tissue di nakas samping tempat tidur minho dan menyerahkannya kepada yunho.

" tidak apa – apa, sungmin. Ini hanya mimisan."

Perlahan ia mencoba berdiri, namun tubuhnya kembali oleng.

" oh yunho, duduklah sebentar. Aku akan memanggil shindong." Sungmin berlari meninggalkan ruangan dan kembali bersama shindong.

" apa yang terjadi?" shindong terlihat bingung ia menatap beberapa tissue dilantai yang sudah penuh dengan bercak berwarna merah juga yunho yang sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit – langit kamar rawat minho. Shindong dan sungmin mencoba memapah yunho berdiri dan mengantarkannya ke ruang perawatan namun yunho mencegahnya.

" shindong, antarkan aku keruangan changmin."

" tapi, yun..."

" aku mohon."

Ia melirik kearah sungmin yang masih berdiri mencoba memapah tubuh bagian kanannya.

" sungmin, biar shindong yang mengantarkanku!"

Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk ragu dan membiarkan yunho di papah oleh shindong. Mereka memasuki ruang perawatan changmin.

" biarkan aku terbaring di sofa itu!"

Shindong menggeleng - geleng bingung, sebenarnya ada apa dengan leeteuk dan yunho. Dua orang ini sukses membuat kepalanya sakit.

" sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?"

" kalian?"

" kau dengan leeteuk! Stop menjadi sosok yang misterius! Ini bahkan bukan cerita detektif."

Yunho hanya terkekeh pelan, kepalanya mulai berdenyut sakit.

" lebih misterius lagi anak itu."

" anak itu?"

" kyuhyun. Seperti apa sebenarnya dia."

" berhentilah memikirkan orang lain, pikirkan dirimu sendiri!" shindong mulai membagi healingnya kepada yunho.

" kau tahu yunho, hari ini lebih dari 4 orang yang membutuhkan healingku. Lama – lama aku bisa mati!"

Yunho kembali terkekeh pelan " maaf shindong, aku berjanji setelah ini kau bisa beristirahat"

"cih.." shindong mendesis bercanda.

Setelahnya yunho tertidur, beberapa saat kemudian changmin mulai melenguh, ia membuka matanya. Retinanya mencoba menyesuaikan dengan cahaya lampu. Ia edarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamar dan menemukan shindong yang sedang meregangkan tubuhnya.

" shin..dong sunbaenim?"

" oh, changmin kau sudah bangun?"

" mengapa sunbae ada disini?"

Shindong menunjuk seseorang yang sudah tertidur pulas. Changmin mengikuti arah telunjuk shindong.

" itu yunho sunbaenim?"

" ya, jangan dibangunkan ya! Dia baru saja beristirahat."

" tapi mengapa?"

Shindong menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, apa maksud pertanyaan bocah ini. sampai akhirnya ia mengerti " aa.. mengapa di sofa kamarmu?" shindong mengedikkan bahunya pelan. " aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin kau bisa menanyakannya setelah ia bangun nanti."

***The Unity Of Ability***

Bersamaan dengan changmin, kyuhyun juga terbangun. Ia mendapati dirinya terbaring sendiri di ruangan yang sebenarnya paling ia hindari. Perlahan kyuhyun menyadari bawa dirinya terluka dan saat ini untuk bernapas pun butuh benda plastik transparan di area hidung dan mulutnya itu dengan selang yang mengarah pada nebulizer.

Kyuhyun mencari cara bagaimana dia duduk, tapi yang di dapatinya nihil. Jangankan menggerakkan seluruh badan, hanya untuk menggerakkan lengan kirinya saja tidak bisa. Namun bukan kyuhyun si ambisius itu, jika ia berhenti berusaha. Otaknya masih mencari cara hingga kegiatannya terinterupsi oleh teriakan melengking khas seorang changmin.

" wo..wo..wow, mau apa kau? Changmin setengah berlari menghampiri kyuhyun tepat pada saat pintu kamar rawat kyuhyun terbuka

Alih – alih menjawab, kyuhyun masih terus menggeliatkan tubuhnya mencari cara agar bisa bangun dari ranjang tempat tidurnya untuk sekedar duduk.

" ish, harusnya morfin itu tidak usah di suntikkan pada tubuhmu!" changmin berusaha menghentikan usaha teman sekamarnya itu.

Yang berusaha dihentikan , balas menatap changmin dengan raut seribu tanda tanya. Oke, ya changmin mengerti tatapannya. Ia mencoba membantu membenarkan posisi berbaring kyuhyun senyaman mungkin.

" luka mu parah, paru – paru kirimu terluka, tangan kirimu patah dan enam tulang rusukmu remuk. Jadi jangan bergerak dahulu. Kau tidak merasakan sakitnya karena efek morfin."

Oh.. pantas saja ia tidak merasakan sakit apapun, kyuhyun sempat berpikir mungkin dirinya hanya terluka ringan.

" aku haus, min"

suara serak dibalik masker oksigen itu memecah kesunyian. Changmin segera mengambil gelas berisi air dan sendok. Ia juga memencet tombol darurat, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk seorang healer yang berasal dari beginner abiliter untuk datang ke kamar rawat kyuhyun. Dia sempat terkejut melihat kyuhyun telah bangun padahal kemarin, isu tentang kyuhyun yang akan berada dalam tahap koma dengan waktu yang tidak dapat di tentukan merebak disekitar mereka.

Changmin menyampaikan maksud mengapa ia memanggil bantuan, ia meminta healer itu mengganti masker oksigen kyuhyun dengan yang lebih sederhana agar kyuhyun bisa minum tanpa melepas bantuan oksigennya. Karena kyuhyun yang saat ini adalah kyuhyun yang masih bergantung pada segala bentuk bantuan medis.

Ia sempat merasa sangat sakit ketika masker oksigen itu terlepas walaupun hanya dalam waktu singkat dan kembali merasa nyaman ketika bantuan oksigen yang lebih sederhana itu kembali terpasang. Changmin menghampiri kyuhyun dengan segelas air dan sendok berrsamaan dengan keluarnya healer itu.

Ia membantu kyuhyun untuk minum secara perlahan. Sedangkan kyuhyun yang seorang tipe tidak sabaran, meminum air perlahan melalui sendok membuatnya gemas. Dia merasa sudah sangat haus tingkat dewa tapi yang di dapatkannya hanya sesendok air tiap detiknya. Tangan kanan kyuhyun hendak mengambil gelas di tangan changmin, mengerti akan niat kawannya itu sontak ia menjauhkan gelas di tangannya.

" AW! " kyuhyun meringis kala tangannya yang hendak mengambil gelas mendapatkan pukulan dari sendok yang dipegang changmin.

" Sudah bagus aku masih membantumu minum, berlagaklah seperti orang sakit! Kau tidak bisa minum langsung karena bisa tersedak nanti. Kau juga tidak bisa minum melalui sedotan. Kenapa? Karena dadamu akan tertekan ketika kau..."

"min , kau tidak terluka kan?" sukses membuat changmin berhenti dari mengomel panjangnya

" eoh?" changmin memperhatikan tubuhnya sendiri " seperti yang kau lihat aku tidak terluka dan tulangku masih baik – baik saja. "

Kyuhyun mengerti changmin sedang menyindirnya, ia balas tersenyum

" syukurlah"

Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya singkat, sepertinya terluka membuat sahabatnya itu agak sedikit melankolis. Ia mengacak pelan rambut kyuhyun

" aigoo, khawatirkan dirimu sendiri!"

" tidurlah lagi, kau masih butuh istirahat!" lanjutnya

Sedangkan di tempat yang lain ryeowook berlari dari asrama menuju aula utama tempat berlangsungnya rapat para anggota superpower tadi. Peluhnya menetes dan nafasnya tersenggal. Ketika ia sampai, ruangan itu telah kosong. Dua orang guardian menghampirinya dan menanyakan mengapa ada seorang dari mid power datang ke tempat khusus tersebut.

alih – alih menjawab ia menumpukkan kedua tangannya pada kedua lututnya mencoba menetralkan nafa yang memburu, tampak dua orang itu tidak senang karena yang di tanyanya masih belum menjawab. Dirasa sudah bisa bernafas dengan normal, ryeowook menunjukan sebuah bandul kalung perak berbentuk pipih persegi panjang berukuran 3 kali 4.

Dibalik bandul kalung tersebut terdapar lambang masing – masing kemampuan – yang mana miliknya adalah _' future viewer' _dan juga nama serta nomor keanggotaan. Dua orang guardian itu tampak mengerti dengan apa yang coba ryeowook sampaikan dan tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

" aku harus bertemu dengan yunho sunbaenim !"

Salah satu dari mereka mencoba menghubungi yunho melalui_ earphone talkie _dan mencoba menyampaikan maksud mengapa ia menghubungi. Setelahnya dua orang guardian itu mengantarkan ryeowook ke tempat yunho berada.

Yunho duduk menyenderkan punggungnya pada sofa kamar dimana changmin dirawat, tapi yang mendiami kamar tersebut entah berada dimana. Perlahan ia memijit pangkal hidung dan dahinya . kepalannya masih berdenyut sakit akibat efek_ Mind manipulated and controlling _yang ia lakukan tadi.

Beberapa menit yang lalu dirinya terbangun ketika salah seorang guardian menghubungi dirinya. Ruangan itu terbuka dan menampakan ryeowook bersama guardian yang langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua.

" ada apa ryeowook-a?

" aku mendapat gambaran, sunbae!"

Yunho mencoba mendapatkan kembali konsentrasinya, walaupun kepalanya masih berdenyut nyeri.

" apa yang kau lihat?"

" tidak begitu jelas, suasana yang kacau, orang asing yang datang menghampiri minho sunbaenim dan juga leeteuk sunbaenim."

" oh tidak, mereka mengincar minho!"

Yunho berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu disusul oleh ryeowook, dilain pihak leeteuk yang sedang mendinginkan pikirannya tiba – tiba tersentak. Indera _Thermoception nya _merespon. Suhu di sekeliling tubuhnya menjadi sangat dingin. Ia berlari menuju kamar kyuhyun berharap tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk apalagi berhubungan dengan kaum itu.

-To be Continue-

Finally, aku bisa update juga. Maaf menunggu lama, biar dapet feelnya baca chapter 6 lagi aja. Hehe

Ini jawaban beberapa review, tidak semuanya. Tapi mudah-mudahan bisa menjawab pertanyaan kalian ya. Big thanks to Reviewer, Fol, Fav ampe siders..

Bow.. ESH 1608

**kyuli 99** : awalnya aku ga mau buat uri kyu juga kaya gini. Tapi pas tau uri kyu sekarang jadi kurus gara – gara sakit dan kehilangan pipi tembemnya jadinya aja khayalan pergi kemana-mana. Tetep penasaran? Aku yang buat juga kadang masih penasaran nih cerita mau dibawa kemana.

**Awaelfkyu13 : **semoga saja happy ending. Yunho kakak changmin? kita liat nanti oke. Mungkin 2 chapter lagi dari sekarang. Yunho gak jahat kok, dia gak gigit.. hehe ^^ sama aku juga penasaran.

**Ameliachan :** thank you very much. ^^ hwaiting..

**Jihyunelf : **changmin adik yunho ? kita liat nanti ya. Kan udah ada para healer, mereka gak akan tega ngebiarin para abiliter menjadi cacat. Happy ending, semoga saja begitu.

**whoami** : sad ending? Bisa jadi.. ^^

**oracle88 : **jangan sedih, jangan banting Jonghyun.. Ia nih khayalannya gara-gara kebanyakan nonton fantasy jadi aja kaya gini kekuatan yang aneh.. hehe ^^.. Oracle88 jjang, hwaiting!

**lail's: **jangan benci sama TBC, karena dia masih akan muncul dibeberapa chapter kedepan,hehe ^^... tuh hadir FF kyumin tapi kalo gak suka, harap dimaklum ya. Hehe ditunggu aja.

**kyuzi** : untungnya ketemu ya? Ia aku juga belum bisa nentuin endingnya gimana walaupun gambaran kasar nya udah ada.  
**aichan14 **: kyu sama teuk itu para abiliter. tapi soal jati diri mereka pantengin terus aja ff nya,, hehe ^^

**mifta cinya** : changmin adik yunho? Kita liat nanti. Seunghyun siapa gimana? Kalo aslinya seunghyun itu nama asli T.O.P bigbang, kalo tentang perannya pantengin aja ff nya..  
**phiexphiexnophiex**: para healer sedang berusaha,. Kita berdoa aja ya, hehe ^^

**chocosnow**: poor kyu. Iya mulai diungkapin pelan-pelan. Sebenarnya dari awal muncul kisah masa lalu mereka itu jadi sesuatu yang penting di cerita ini karena punya _impact_ yang besar kedepannya . yunho changmin J? 2 chapter dari sekarang akan terungkap.

** : **yunho kurang suka? bisa jadi. Wah hebat kok bisa sampai kepikiran yunho kurang suka? (giliran author penasaran?) jangan sebel sama mereka berdua, mereka orang baik kok. Kibum suju ato shinee? Kalo key udah ada kok di chapter 4 atau 5 gitu dia pengendali patron.


End file.
